The Lights
by LondonJewel
Summary: Hunger Games AU: I'm Katniss Everdeen, I am the Princess of the Darkness.To get my crown I must compete in the Games. I'm from District Twelve so most people don't volunteer, now I have to act like I don't know anything. Old books, old rules, this year might be interesting, but not until the capital figures it out what's going on. Though inside cameras don't mean a thing.
1. Teaser

**A/N This is the rewrite to the 'Teaser' Chapter. Hope you guys like it better than the first one because I read it over and felt like a retard...**

**Caution: Written Under the influence of: **_**Try by Asher Book**_**...again...**_**Beauty and the Beast theme song**_** and **_**Far Longer than Forever **_**from the swan princess...again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

** Story Preview: Teaser/ Choose your side**

The world you live in isn't always what it seems. This world, my world, Panem, things aren't always as they seem. You see, there are three types of people. No, it's not Capitol, Career and Outer, but Human, Dark Angles, and Light Angles.

Who are the good ones? You might ask. Well, that all depends, what side are you on?

Every side has its stories, and maybe I should tell you a little from each one.

The Angles of Darkness, ruled by one family. That family started the Hunger Games, but they did have a reason. Did it have revenge involved? Of course.

The Angles of Light, are they hiding, are they alive, and are any of the left? Well, I can't tell you that. I do know the answer but it's up to you to decide if and who they would be.

The Humans, well they are what they are. Human. They are the ones that hide yet are present and visible. They decide but have greedy views. Were they always? Well, not really, they were honest and helpful.

How did the Angles come too be? Well, I guess I can tell you that, it all started with one scientist. One idea. And one couple that would become king and queen, to never forgive that man.

Now between that idea and the choosing of sides. What side would you pick? The Humans, that resented the Angles? The Darkness Angles, who decided the fate of one man, who changed them all? Or the Light Angles that ignored the change, and forgave the man for what he had done?

But, no matter what side you choose, no one ever wins. But there is always a solution for a problem, right? It's not just a game?

Everything that has been done had a reason. Between Evil and Good, do they even know the difference anymore? That difference will be learned, maybe not the way you may think? But, as what sides actually exist.

This year, the Hunger Games will be hosting two very important people. Different sides? Possibly. Different Districts? Maybe. Will they hurt themselves in more ways than one? They will.

But now, those people will gain the trust of some and lose what they had gained. Let us see, what they are up too now.

_"We could do-" "Wait...look right over there, seven dears." "Aim, shoot and fire, in three...two...one." She lifts her bow quickly, aims and shoots. Right through the eye. _

_"Nicely done Catnip." There's an awkward silence between them, they both remember what tomorrow brings. But, one may worry, and the other anticipates. _

_They both break the rules, out in the woods. They don't really care, once more, one worries the other laughs. _

Now the other one, the blue-eyed baker.

_"Help me lift this." "You're strong, lift it yourself." "Rye, I'm not helping you." "Come on Pete's don't be so mean." "Don't call me that. It's Peeta. P-E-E-T-A, Peeta. Just give me that stupid sack already." _

_"I'd know you'd help." _

Both live different lives. Yet, they will have to cross paths, they done it once and survived. Now can they do it again?

The Hunger Games are closer, and if you forward a little bit to the future...

_"Folks, looks like this year's Games have been the most interesting yet. Coming to you live from the Capitol, this is Caesar Flickerman wishing you a very peaceful night." Caesar walks off of the news stage. Walking with a little bounce in his steps. _

_'I'm sure to get a high position...I have been working with him for some time now, and I've been nice to him. Haven't I? Yes, yes I have. Snow must give me a raise in this society.' He walks to his dressing room, thinking 'I can't believe that she could have been this all this time. So ordinary, and boring. Not even wearing her capitol clothes, oh Effie, why must have you taken a liking to those stupid and ordinary humans.'_

_'Now that your tributes are returning, you must spend time with me, for I better than those dweebs.' He smugly looks into the mirrors. He could have never guessed how wrong he had been about everything. _

Now, this all I can tell you, not everything is as it seems. You can't blame a person for acting out of 'reason', and you can't just think someone is automatically mean.

It's up to you. Choose your side, and beware of the dangers that lie ahead.

**A/N *Puts hands behind back and bounces on her heels* This has been the rewrite of my teaser chapter... Now would you all be so kind to...review? **

**I hope this was a less confusing than the first one (if you read it). Oh, and I meant to be a little vague, so...okay, review, please? Oh, and before I forget next Chapter…coming soon. **

**-The Music Girl **


	2. Pick Me

A/N Hey everybody now sorry fro the long wait I have allot to do now that I have Ap and I need to practice my violin since I want to be in ADV. Honor Orchestra, and I need to pass All my classes so I can take Marching Band or Band and Orchestra. Anyway sorry for the long wait so please R&R and I'll try harder to update sooner

Katniss .

I wake up, excitement and determination in my veins. Today is the day, I wont give up they will choose me out of that jar.

Let me explains something to you I am an Angel of Darkness. My life has been spent outside breaking the rules the capital had put out for us. Hunting, with my best friend Gale Hawthorn. Some say that he is my, what you call boyfriend but in reality he's just somebody that I know. You would all be wondering by now _what about you're parents Katniss?_ Well let me tell you something I live with my dad here in district 12, yes yes _What about your __**mother**__?_ My _mother_ like I would actually classify her as my _mother_ she's an angel of Light in other words goodness. I don't know what happened to make my father fall in love with, with _that thing. _She had me then had my little sister Primrose Everdeen. Of course my father being the **King**of the Dark Side I turned out to be the princess of the darkness, I was born with my fathers features, and when my mother had Primrose she couldn't be **happier** that she had somebody that looked like her side of the family.

Yes, Yes you must be wondering why I'm living with my father if they had both of us to take care of. Well let me tell you something when they had both of us they decided that they wanted to see if we had inherited their powers. My dad being the King of the Dark side was hoping that I would turn out to be his successor to the throne. We took the Wing test and when my wings came way before Primrose could show hers they saw I had the Black wings Majestic in their glory with my Black halo illuminating the testing grounds. My father was proud but my mother… my mother she was furious. She hadn't known that my father was from the dark side and when she found out she despised us both she allowed us to stay but only until Primroses results came. She wasn't the age or 12 like me to get tested the way I did so they did it differently…blood test. Weird Right?

Guess what she was a light angel, but my father didn't care he didn't care what she was because he had me I was his successor with his powers and his looks his traits even my singing. But her, he didn't care he had me and my mother didn't care about me so when the results came and my dad saw he said to her "Keep that brat; I only care about _**MY **_daughter, Katniss Ruby Everdeen, the jewel in my heart and the throne." He took me away not far another house still in the seam but my mother moved to the merchant side. The only difference was Primrose being an Angel of light was still mot a princess like I was, don't get me wrong I'm not spoiled, but my mother despised that she was not born royalty, yes Primrose has the same father as I do but she is not an angel of Darkness like me, and my mother is NOT a Queen nor is she royalty of the Light side, on the contrary she is actually a servant of the Light side as well my 'sister'.

Its not like I really care I don't like them either of them, besides today is the day the day I prove my self to the Dark Side, complete the task and I get my crown to rule the dark side. Let me explain what the dark side really is.

The dark side, it's my home most of the same is from the dark side yet nobody knows, we have kept hidden. We support the Capital (who by the way is also apart of the dark side) Most districts are from the dark side like D1- D12 but there spilt where each one contains a little of the light angles. Nobody knows we exist well some do but they don't say anything because maybe just maybe their spies for the dark side or the light side we don't know, but really would their be spies from the Light SIDE?! A bunch of cowards that can't fight. We hide amongst them acting like we are humans; we don't even know if humans even exist are they extinct are we the ruling race now? We don't know

But I wont let this stop me I will make sure they choose me today they will not stop me from claiming the throne. Yes the capital act like they are the 'rulers' of panem but they are only my dads advisors they know who I am and that I'm the princess which is why the peacekeepers don't 'catch' me and Gale when we go into the woods.

"Katniss are you ready, you're supposed to be in the woods waiting for Gale by now?!" My dad called

"Yes dad I'll be right there, okay I'm leaving now! Bye-a" I yelled as I walked out the house. I ran to the woods with my supper speed and sat down at our rock meeting place.

"Morin' Catnip" Gale said as he tried to sneak up on me.

"Hello, Oh my cheese is that fresh bread?!" I have to keep up the act; you know that I live in poverty.

"Yes I only had to trade two squirrels for it; the baker was being extra nice today."

"Of course the baker…"

"Here I found these berries on the way ready?" Every year I put in extra Terrence even though we don't need any just so I can ensure that they'll choose me, but I can't let anyone know I'm doing it on purpose.

"Yeah"

"May the odds" Gale started both of us throwing the berries into the air.

"Be ever in your favor" I said in a Capitol Voice mocking the infamous Effie Trinket,

"Waling back to fence we took Gales earning from the snares and walked out, checking the fence." Surprise surprise it's off.

Gale walks with me until the turning point.

"See you at the reaping, were something besides your hunting clothes." He says the last part really quietly.

"Yeah, Okay."

At Home

"Katniss, dear please come here."

"Yes dad." I walk towards him

"What is it?"

"I put out a dress for you I know that you want this year to be 'the' year for so a dress for good impressions."

I walk towards my room and find a Purple animal print dress it looks really simple but it won't help me fit in the crowd.

"I know it wont help you fit in the crowd but today it wont matter the ask you say "my father surprised me with it he saved it and bought it' and they will believe you gullible humans." He just read my mind "under your bed are also pair of heels I bought for you same excuse okay."

I look under and see a pair of Pros and Contrast Heels they were really cute.

"Oh my! Thank you so much dad there so pretty."

"Your welcome princesses now go get ready and change."

"Yes dad. Thank you so much."

I change and head over too front door

"Ill be there in a little while Katniss good luck!" My father bellows

"Thanks dad!"

I head over to the square and everyone keeps staring at me. Oh right they know me as the illegal huntress from the seam such a consolation if only they knew who I really am they would bow down to me.

I see prim in servant clothes white blouse and black skirt. She looks scared; really I don't know why I'm getting chosen this year by free will. She looks over to me and sees me and stares in jealously and all I do is smile smugly at her while she keeps looking at me and walks way to the twelve year old section. Meanwhile I head over the sixteen year old section but Gale stops me.

"Wow, Catnip I never thought I would see you in a dress. You look great."

"Thanks Gale my father saved up the money and bought me this dress."

"Well you certainly look really good."

"Yeah, yeah good luck." I said while he heads over to the eight-teen year old section.

I head over to the 16 year-old section and look over to Gale and nod my head at him. All at the same time every boy's eyes are on me, because apparently they have never seen me in a dress exposing leg in a strapless dress. Wow, very mature boys.

As I stand there the infamous Effie Trinket walks up the stage and says "Welcome to the district 12 reaping. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Now for the district 12 girl tribute." She heads over to bowl which contains all the names of the girls in District twelve, and picks a random paper from the lot and heads over to the reaping bowl.

"And the district 12 tribute is-" This is it my moment to shine.

"Primrose Everdeen."

No! This can not be happening, that ungrateful brat. Every year they pick a weakling a light angle it is not fair they hate this, we love it! It's not fair that's why the upper districts volunteer.

She's walking toward the stage and…and crying that ungrateful brat! She isn't taking this from me not me!

I walk toward the stage and start to sprint towards her "I volunteer. I volunteer!"

Suddenly everyone is quiet and everyone gives me an old sigh of respect. Three fingers to their lips then pointed or shown I guess toward me a sign of good bye. Why?! Oh right they don't know I'm the princess of the darkness, the only people who know is _Primrose_, _Mother,_ and my dear father.

I look through the crowd and spot my dad he's grinning from ear to ear. I have begun my task. I keep looking and I know there's a small smug smile forming on my lips, but I'm hiding it pretty well. Then I spot him in the crowd he looks really upset like I have stabbed him in the heart right this instant. I haven't done anything to him granted they are going to find out who I am. But why is he crying? Over- Over me? Eh it's not like I really care.

Now Effie moves to the boy's reaping ball pulls out a paper and says-

A/N So? Please review? With a cherry on top? What do you think will happen next?

Please I beg of you please Review .


	3. Grand Entrence

**A/N So warning this story is written under the influence of Pop goes punk songs XD**

**Oh right…and in the last chapter Peeta was the one crying she didn't see Gale not yet.**

**One more thing…sorry for the long wait. School is starting to tear me apart.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Hunger Games but I do own earphones so that when I listen to music my dad wouldn't criticize. XD Oh and I don't own any of these songs. I also don't own Step up 2 or The Princess and the Frog.**

Katniss P.O.V.

"Peeta Mellark"

You're kidding me bread boy is my competition! Just great, seriously he was crying when he doesn't even know me! What the Hell Man! Whatever just another person to try- no actually beat I don't try I do. That crown is officially mine nothing can stop me from achieving its greatness and collecting the prizes it comes with.

Peeta I fell like I know that name from somewhere but I just can't place it!

I wont matter anyways soon enough he will be dead.

The town gossip would always be about him 'That handsome teenager.' 'Who ever thought a teenager could be so kind and intriguing' 'Mm Mm Mmh I am going to marry that boy' 'How old are you?!' 'I am 30 why?' 'Because...he's only 15, you ti ti ri' He's such a nice boy they would say always giving his food to the poor. The 'poor' being the people from my side of the town. Sad part is they actually believe that they are the rich ones when the rich ones are actually the seam 'brats'. Yes…I just called my self a 'brat'. Whatever that what they call us, yet they are wrong, completely and utterly wrong and forever will they be wrong.

The crowd parts ways as he walks up the aisle. His eyes finally land on me and stay that way. I feel…I feel like we have a gravitational pull, pulling us toward each other. Really I feel like I'm being pulled in toward him.

The crowd I can feel them. I can see the gears working their heads. 'We will finally have a victor this year. Two have been reaped a seam; One who has learned to survive since her childhood days; and a merchant; one who has been given everything he has ever wanted, but has given it up to the seam kids and boys; one will survive, and this year will be one we will not forget'

I tear my gaze from Peeta's. I look around and I my eyes fall on Gales.

His face is unreadable he has put his barriers back up, his face is a mask. Here I was thinking he would tell me what he was thinking. He has been my best friend since childhood yet it seems like he does not give a damn. That totally makes me feel better. The life I live, it makes me wonder "Is this the life I'm supposed to live?" Yet I never have nor will I ever doubt that this isn't the life I'm supposed to live.

At this point Peeta is finally next too me.

"Please welcome this year's tribute Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

"Go on, shake hands you too." I do. His arm is warm and I feel that spark run down my arm and consume my body. I instantly let go and he look disappointed. He's open books, easy kill. Yet I feel somewhat bad to kill him, must be the pre-game jitters.

The crowd goes silent; you can hear silent murmuring and faint crying. Suddenly they put up three fingers, our old tradition, which I thought everyone hag forgotten, apparently they hadn't.

I look around everyone looks…so solemn.

The peacekeepers take us by our elbows and pull us to the justice building, once were there they lead us to two separate rooms and push us leave us there all alone…

The room's are somewhat vintage. A red couch in the middle, with an elegant clock on the wall. Something that makes me feel at home.

_Primrose_ and my _Mother_ are the first one to come in, and invade my space. The space I don't want them to come any where near.

Primrose comes in crying. The nerve of her!

"Thank-Thank you for taking her place Katniss." _Mother_ tells me.

"Don't call me that! You have no right! I didn't do it for any of you."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should have know-"

"That brat did not deserve to take my place in these years' games. They're mine to win!"

_Primrose_ starts to cry harder you can see the pain in her eyes. I you should have noticed by know I don't like her; I don't hate her but really don't like her.

They both leave crying and I don't really care. Then Gale comes in.

He comes in and gives me an embrace; he still doesn't know me so I have to put up an act.

"You can do it I know you can hunt. Hunt them all down."

"Gale there's twenty-four of us and only one comes out." Completely innocent ha-ha yeah right.

"You can do it just remember I l-" The peacekeeper comes and takes him away; I may never know what he wanted to say to me. Ha-ha no I'll find out.

Peeta's father comes in next slowly as if uncertain if it's right to come near me. Is it everyone knows my father and I hate my Mother and Primrose. How could they not they got divorced and we don't even acknowledge one another, like neither existed.

"Katniss…" Peeta's father. I trade with him when I shoot squirrels as game.

"Yes?" I ask quietly

"I want you to have these and I want to ask you for only one thing."

He hands me a bag a…bag of cookies.

"Please just don't let him die first." I need to win, and now this…I-I man this is really messed up! But I have to act sentimental, the person they want me to be.

"Okay, I'll try to help him survive, but everything that happens is up. To. Him. Okay?"

"Yes, I think he's smart enough to figure it out. Thank you Katniss. May the odds be…ever I your favor." He says to me, giving me a hug and walk away leaving the bag of cookies.

Almost instantly my father shows up.

"Don't worry Katniss whatever you have to tell me you can, we got as much time as you need, the peacekeeper outside knows who I am so he'll let us talk for more than the time necessary." My father said a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Its okay dad I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father, we can just kill time if you want."

A peacekeeper comes in.

"What do you want?! Cant you see I'm trying to spend time with my daughter?!"

"Sorry sir but I have been told to inform this year's tributes that:

_Dear Tributes:_

_ As a result of popular demand you now, on the walk to the train in front of the each tribute must sing, or "rap" a song in front of the camera crew. This has been ordered to give way to show the talent preserved in the each tribute. Each tribute will separately do what they have chosen. Keep in mind this could also help you conserve sponsors The peacekeeper who has given you this message will have a sheet music, you will chose and prepare quickly. We don't have all day. Good Luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor._

_ Bloody Roses,_

_ President Cornelius Snow_

* * *

"Is that all?" My father asked

"Yes sir, the president has ordered it; I have already told the other tribute here is the remaining sheet music. I'll be on my way now." He said and threw the sheet music at me. It hit my face dead on.

My father is ready to execute him but I stop him.

"Father don't, he doesn't know who we are, soon enough he will find out and he will be begging at our knees for forgiveness."

"Alright Katniss so what song are you going to sing? Hmmm. We need to make in impression not that will be necessary with your talent."

"Okay so it's going to be..." I whisper to him.** (A/N I'm pretty sure you know what song ;])**

"Well okay ill go so you can get ready and make me even more proud."

Once he leaves I have another vister, my best friend Madge Undersee.

"This is going to be quick Katniss; I want to give you this." She takes out something from her pocket.

"It was my aunts; she got killed in the Hunger Games the year Haymich won. Please wear it for good luck." She says, pining a mokingjay pin to my dress. Which I got to say actually looks really pretty.

She along with my _mother _and _Primrose_ are the only one's who know about 'me'.

She knows because she's also an Angle of darkness, actually she's the Duchess and my best friend. We met when I was little, my father hoping I would turn out to the princess decided I found out some of the other High nobility, introduced us, and we have been the best friends ever since.

"Okay, I'll wear it as my token."

"Good. Now I know about the song, oh and one more thing…"

"What Madge? Bring you back something from the capital?"

"No. The people there don't know you're the princess they think somebody from District One is and that person is going to try to take away your spotlight. So save the whole 'I'm the princess *shows powers and wings* thing for like a grand finale or maybe Grand beginning of the end. Okay?"

"Okay fine. Now go I want the song to start already take some pictures please."

"You got it bestie. Silly girl you think I wouldn't? Shame." She says and leaves in a big manner getting o the door. Bowing down dramatically and opening the door. She gives me a wave and leaves me with a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh, and by the way really pretty dress it suit you!" She says after quickly popping her head back in and leaving once more.

"Thanks Madge." Now I prepare for the song.

* * *

The peacekeeper comes. I tell him my song choice. He nods grabs me from the elbow and pushes me into a black limo.

There is when I see Peeta, with puffy red eyes. I ignore him and look down avoiding his eyes that are roaming my face.

"Are you guys ready?" A peacekeeper asks. I nod my head in response and so does Peeta.

"Alright. Male tribute first."

Peeta waits for the music to start and starts singing and dancing. **(A/N Like moose in the finale scene in Step Up 2)**

***Sings* (A/N Guys just watch "Down" by Jay Sean. that's what he would be singing. Sorry I wont put the lyrics I'm paranoid.)**

He finally gets to the Train get in and the door closes behind him**.** Finally it's my turn, though I have to admit his voice was really good.

They start the music and I walk out confidently and Sing _**(A/N Katniss would be singing "**__**Almost there" from the Princess and the Frog. **_ Go put the song on then imagine what happens next C:) 

I twirl around and sing. Moving my hands up like fanning my self, but instead getting cheers.

I finally get to the train, I board, turn around put a hand on my hip and smirk, than the doors closes.

Time to meet my mentor.

**A/N So what do you think? Tell me…or type me…in a review. Sorry about not putting the lyrics I'm paranoid, but if you know we can PM me or send me a review telling me that I can…and that it's not against the guidelines of Fan fiction. Cause' seriously I'm paranoid. **

**If you do they'll be in the next chapter when they see everyone else sing….**

**So…Review please:] – The music girl **


	4. Voice of One

**A/N Sorry for not updating lost of stuff going on. But please review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I also don't own any songs used in this story.**

Katniss P.O.V

As I turn around I find Effie. A huge grin on her face.

"My, my, what a sweet voice you have my dear."

Somehow I just know that she knows my little secret. Far little she knows to keep her mouth shut, or she would be in more trouble, than Snow trying to over throw my father.

"Thanks Effie."

"Well dear why don't I just show to your room."

"That would be wonderful Effie."

She motions me with her arm to go in front of her. Though, we stop for a second as the train starts to move, and leave the station and on its route to the Capital. As soon as we get accustomed to the motions we continue to walk across the dimly lit hallway.

I count five different rooms before I get to the sixth. I know its mine because Effie as always stops and says….

"My dear- welcome to your room on your trip to the Capital." A slightly darker voice replacing her usually chirpy voice.

She opens the door and motions me in. As I walk in I see my room has been done to look like a Dark Princess 'lair'. A dark wine colored bed has put in the center, or the compartment, with pillars at every corner of the Bed.

Next to it is a small dresser-

"It's mahogany."

"What?"

"The dresser…its mahogany." Wow…it's like she read my mind she probably did.

I wonder if that's her power. I should ask her...but for now I can't. Effie closes the door and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Yes Katniss, my power is mind reading."

"Prove it, Effie, prove that you're a mid reader, and answer the question I'm asking"

Are you even apart of the dark side or are you just another Light Angel?!

Effie sighs, showing a little exhaustion.

"Yes, Katniss I am one of you, an Angel of Darkness."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Effie, anything else I should know of?"

"Not here, not now, there are spies Katniss." Effie whispered to me low enough so that in case that anybody was outside ease dropping couldn't hear.

"Effie what' going on, why are you acting so secretive?"

"Katniss you have to know I know who you are, you can't hide it from me." She whispered urgently.

"You will know soon enough what I have learned." So she knows that I'm-

"Yes Katniss I know."

"Effie you have got to stop doing that!"

"He he I'm sorry Katniss, you're just so funny."

"What are talking-?

"_There's someone outside, there spying on us!"_

"Oh Effie your right I should just go with the flow and hope for the best."

"Right well I'll let you get acquainted with room and then I'll come get you so we can go eat, oh and you might want to go over the rule book for the 'dark' games."

"Okay, thanks Effie." Effie got up she stayed put for a little and then opened the door, making sure that the person who was trying to spy had enough space to run, but for her to follow without loosing their tracks.

As Effie left I looked fort he rule book, from the teachings my father had taught me I remember that it supposed to be well hidden but in plain sight. I look over and go to the trunk next to my bed and take out all the clothes and find nothing. I grab the trunk, lift it and drop it. I hear a thud.

It's in there. I try to find a latch and find nothing but I do find a covering that covers a pad. I think of code and plug in the number of royal number I am. A wall suddenly moves and inside I find a podium. On it is the royal leather rule book for the royal games.

Now that I know where it is, I close the passage way. I take a shower and dress in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black tight pants with combat boots too.

Now that I'm clean I can finally read parts of the rule book before Effie comes to pick me up.

** The Royal's Rule Book/Handbook **

** For Incoming Royalty **

** Princess to queen **

** Prince to King**

** BY: Jackson Everdeen the First **

Good to know that my family has been ruling over Panem for so long. Let's just skip some rules.

_Rule #54 Thou must not give up the fate of Panem depends on your victory _

_ Subsection (a): If though is beginning to give up game makers have a right to bend to you will/conditions. _

_Rule #55 Thou has a right to let someone with her. _

_Subsection (a): Must be a good reason to let win_

Hmm… should I read the rest? Eh…lets just skip to the end parts of terms and conditions.

_Terms and Conditions: _

_All players of games are to be 'dead' at the end_

_Winner must have at least on kill unless they are the forgiven one._

_When fighting and is a royal then you are automatically the winner. _

_3(b): All players are sacrificed when there is a royal in the arena._

_If there is a royal from the Light side we are to treat indifferently _

_Dark side royals are to be crowned with a black crown._

_Royals of dark side and light side are to expose themselves at the interviews_

There are many more but at this moment I have time for only some. To know that I will survive but I don't need anyone actually trying to get rid of me. Might as well get some tips out of this.

Tips:

_One should remember that in the games royals of both sides are to bring their handbooks with them into the arena. _

Could that mean there is a royal amongst us this year? Or is just me? My father never told me if there was anyone who near us that was a Royal. But if there was why would he keep it away from me?

*Knock* *Knock*

"Katniss it's me Effie its time for dinner."

"Alright Effie ill be out in a minute."

"Alright I'll just wait here…outside your door."

I walk to the door, and open to find Effie with a very forced smile, not like the ones at the reaping of course she loves those.

_Don't ask Katniss. Someone is watching us. Just pretend you're one of 'them'. _

_Who is 'them'?_

_It's them the good ones, there 'over hearing'._

_Which one?_

_You don't want to know trust me._

"What?" I say a little harshly to Effie

"Why are you standing here, I can find my way to the dining cart you know?"

"Alright but I am your 'escort' and I should escort you to the dining cart."

"Alright, after you." I say mockingly, but of course Effie is oblivious to my mocking tone.

When we enter the dinning the cart, I look around the only other person in here is Peeta. His eyes instantly catching mine and mine to his.

"Now, where is Haymich Peeta?" Effie asks him

"Last time I saw him he was going to his room for a nap."

In simpler words he's drinking and about to pass out.

Effie and I sit down. I sit across from Peeta, Effie next to me. I look around at all the food and see things I have never tasted (father never let anyone in the capitol now about me…for protection…and so no one would suspect about me). All around me I don't know what to pick.

"Try the lamb stew, it's really good."

"What?"

"I noticed your confused look, and I already tried the lamb stew, and it's good."

"Oh."

I reach towards it, put some in a bowl just for me. I put the spoon in and tried it. It was delicious heavenly in fact.

"Thanks, it was good."

"Welcome." We continued eating in silence then I felt a soft nudge on my foot. Who could it be? Well there's only on person in front of me. Peeta. I looked down subtly, and indeed did I see Peeta's foot circling near mine.

I look up toward him and raise an eyebrow, look back down and continue eating. Yet again he nudges me with his foot. I might as well just play along for some tome, I'm really bored.

I nudge him, he nudges me and we go back and forth.

"Okay guys time to watch the recaps of the reaping's come on."

I try to stand up but my feet are tangled with his, so I sit back down.

"Erm… go Effie well catch up to you right now, we just…want to finish our food."

"Alright but hurry up."

"Umm excuse me but I do believe my feet are sort of tangled up with yours…"

"Oh umm how did that happen?" He said turning a red shade. I silently laugh in my head.

"I don't know but what do think of getting untangled?"

"Good Idea."

We are both flexible enough to do sort of a bridge and slide under the table where were both crouched down. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then we both tried to untie each other out.

Weirdly enough for me when his hands touched my shoes I had a weird feeling, I felt as though as I was turning red. I looked up to Peeta to see him looking down and softly smiling, why would he smile? Maybe he just found the situation funny.

He unties me from him and we both go to the 'living' room where they have the TV. We both sit down on the couch, directly in front of the couch. We wait for Effie to turn on the capital brand TV.

We she does it goes to the reaping's of District one, they call the girl first.

Glimmer Weaver. Then, the boy Marvel Sparta.

District two a blond named Clove Equates. Then, once more the boy Cato Endager.

District Three to Four didn't really have anything interesting. That was until we reached District five's girl Katarina Departe, she seem smart and cunning for one I will definitely have to watch out with her. Her district partner…not so much.

Yet again District Seven through ten don't really intimidate me. When they get to eleven nothing changes but the do seem weirder.

Thresh Quite. Strong, menacing but seems to be harmless unless provoked. Then there's Rue Fleet, a small twelve year, dark skinned girl. She's very cute and adorable but I shall not get attached I don not know what side she is on.

Then they show the departures of the trains. The songs we all sang, first goes Marvel, with a song I cannot even begin to describe.

Then there was Glimmer

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

Wow, she would be singing something like that. Next channel, I find Cato.

_**He's got looks that books take pages to tell  
He's got a face to make you fall on your knees  
He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess  
You could think he's livin' at ease**_

**_Like lovers on the open shore - What's the matter?_**  
**_When you're sitting there with so much more - What's the matter?_**  
**_While you're wondering what the hell to be_**  
**_Are you wishing you were ugly like me?_**

**_Blame it on the girls who know what to do_**  
**_Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_**

**_Blame it on your mother for the things she said_**  
**_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead_**

**_Blame it on the girls_**  
**_Blame it on the boys_**  
**_Blame it on the girls_**  
**_Blame it on the boys_**

Somehow, I don't believe a word of what he's saying. Either way I switch the channel and now there's Clove.

_**Who got the party started, ha  
Who got the party rocking, yeah  
Whodunit whodunit whodun-dun-dun **_

_**Who got the party started, oh  
Who got the party rockin', you know  
Whodunit whodunit whodun-dun-dun, hahaha **_

She's going to be trouble alright, seems like more than the rest. Everyone else was pretty boring, that was until we got to thresh. He literally just walked away when the first beat started. I would have never though someone would do that. Why, I don't know, then there was Rue. She ran with Thresh, right when started to run for the train she came out and ran with him. Such a strange pair.

Then we got to Peeta's he was really good if you're wondering. Then me I wouldn't say I was half bad since the commentator's seemed to going nuts for me. I felt a little sickened by them. Imagine when they find out who I really am. Chaos is what it is.

But I get annoyed with them so I turn off the TV, and stay quiet.

"Alrighty then, Katniss Peeta you may both go to bed have a good night because tomorrow we arrive to the capital."

"Alright, good night Effie."

We both walk to our compartments and outside his door Peeta calls to me.

"You were great by the way."

"Thanks Peeta so were you."

With that I go to my room. I lie on my bed and fall asleep, soundly.

**A/N And that's a rap. Please review, any language you want, if confused I can explain it to you. BTW guests are also allowed to review…. Until next time:D  
**

**-The Music Girl**


	5. Mysteries

**A/N So…shout out to I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, because she actually reviewed. :P Anyways hope you like the chapter. I mean it people please REVIEW. O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

"Wake-ie, Wake-ie, it's a big bid day today; we arrive at the capital in four hours. On your feet people it's a big day." Damn it, Effie could be so preppy sometimes.

Fine, Fine, Effie is Effie but can't she tone it down a bit? It's really 'loud' sometimes.

I dress in a flowing top from the capital, some regular pair of pants that they always have, and some hunting boots that have been somehow added to my wardrobe choices in my closet, and a leather jacket. I leave for the dining cart ready for breakfast.

"Haymich! Please tell me some tips for surviving please." Peeta. He was practically begging when I walked in there. Finally our mentor appears.

"Well look who finally decided to arrive, give it up for the princess." Prince-Princess uh, uh, uh, please, someone, anyone tell me he doesn't know about me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pretty but dumb such a shame." Breathe in, breathe out.

""Sweetheart, take a seat breakfast is served."

"So what were you people talking about?"

"Well, I was trying to get Haymich to tell me some tips on surviving in the arena."

"Yeah, tell us old man what is the best way to survive, in the famous arena?" Ever heard of our Mentor, Haymich, tall, lean, winner of the Second quarter quarrel? No well you're about to find out who he is.

"Well I only have one tip for you too." He motions us to come closer to him.

"Don't get killed." He's got to be kidding; he did not just tell us that.

"We aren't kidding Haymich, you're our mentor! Mentor us!" Peeta yelled. Wow, never thought there was a volume on this kid. I always though he was permanently on low.

"That was the tip, kid! Open your ears!" Peeta got so mad that he knocks the cup out of Haymich hands, spilling blood-red wine, on the red carpet, making barely noticeable. I see it a second to late but Haymich hits Peeta straight on the jaw.

Peeta gets up and is looking at his plate, a look of regret straight on his face. I don't know why, but I'm getting mad, he reaches for another cup of wine, but I get the butter knife and lodge it in the table, barely missing his fingers. He stares at me, in shock.

"We'll did I actually get some pair of GOOD fighters this year? Stand up center now."

Peeta and I both stand up and go to the middle of the compartment. He eyes us like a piece of fresh meat we are, were going into the hunger games.

"Well you both seem fit and are not horrible looking. You tributes actually have a chance,of getting sponsors, how good are you with weapons?"

My home life even if half of it were light angles, has been despicable. My mother when she found out I was an Angel of Darkness, called me terrible names, even for a good angel. I lived hearing nothing but words like ugly, fat, stupid, those words being thrown at me. Hearing those words from Haymich made me feel one thing, and one thing indeed

It made me miss the childhood I almost never had. Did you hear? Almost. I had a childhood something my dad tried to make up for, for the fact that he's proud of me, but also wanted me to have a childhood where I could act like another person from the seam.

"Well? You kids good with any weapons?" He told us starting to get a little agitated.

"Well, I know I'm not horrible with a bow and arrow, some snares. That's all."

"Okay, very well. How about you boy? You good with anything?"

"No not really, I know how to camouflage though."

"Okay well that is defiantly a set back, well work on but you two have to make me a promise first though."

"And, what would that be Haymich?"

"You have to promise me that you will not and I repeat _WILL NOT_ interfere with my drinking, and you have to do everything I say, no ifs no buts."

I slightly turn my head to look at Peeta, to see what he thinks. He nods his head. I'll take that as a yes on the trusting Haymich on his word right about now.

"Okay, fine, well believe you, we promise, we'll follow you're advice or threats." I say the last part softly so that he won't hear me. Sadly I think Peeta might have heard because he turns to look at me raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly, walking back to his seat on the table with Haymich. I follow.

"Any advice on what to do in the arena?"

"Hold your arrows, sweetheart, first we have to talk training and parades."

"Okay, so any advice on anything?" I say getting a little annoyed with him.

"Yeah, two, when you get to the Capital smile a little and in the remake center where you meet your stylist and prep team, do what they say and I can not stress this enough DO NOT FIGHT THEM."

Who says we would fight the prep team? Why would we?

"Oh, and on account with the training we'll talk about that when we get to our level and after the first training or before. Depends on what happens at the parade. Got it?"

"Yes sir." We both say.

Look at us already acting like soldiers and we haven't even reached the capital yet. We act like this right now, whose to say we wont act worse in the arena or even the training center? But who really cares? This is the Hunger Games we live for this, at least the dark angels do the light angels live to avoid this. So sad. They never do.

"Alright…you both are dismissed go to your rooms and do what you want before we get to the capital."

We both comply, we walk silently to our rooms ignoring each other He, watching his feet. Me? Well I'm looking at all the paintings we pass. One of Snow, with Blood Red borders. Then one the first Everdeen King and Queen. I smile at this.

Most have gotten the details wrong but I have learned to know the lineage of my family. Most think that they are actually related to Snows family; even he who is only supposed to be filling in, while I take my crown thinks this he has forgotten or he has never known. He will though very soon.

I continue on as I watch I notice that the rest of the portraits are actually all of Snows family. It confuses me though has everyone really forgotten about the true rulers? Or is there something else going on here?

When I don't hear footsteps anymore, I stop and look behind to find Peeta no where. I look up ahead and see I have stopped a few steps before my door. I walk towards it lock myself in.

I head to the _book_ ready to find out more. But when I grab it shocks me sending heat up my arms engulfing me in what feel like flames but really, is nothing.

It opens by itself and suddenly a hologram appears in front of me though of only letters and a voice.

"_Welcome, please place your thumb on the space available below". _ I place my thumb on a spot that has suddenly appeared.

"_Welcome Katniss Everdeen; if you are listening to me it is because your time has come. You're time to become the Queen of Panem._

_You should know there is a training room in your train ready for your use I suggest you don't use it, at least not yet. Wait until you reach the facilities at the capital. On your floor there will be another room ready for your private training. _

_I wish you luck do not disappoint me. By the way if you're wondering who this is it your uncle. Want to know who I am, you'll find out soon enough. But I will give you a clue, I've been sent to another district to make sure everything is ready for your arrival and I am to make sure the games are easy but hard and challenging for you at the same time. _

_Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." _The book closes itself and remains tightly sealed.

Well that was defiantly interesting I wonder who my uncle is but another district, my uncle I don't, I can't think of anyone else.

"Alright everyone ready we're coming to the capital head out to the doors!" Effie hollers from on of the compartments.

I walk out and see Peeta doing the same. We both walk toward the first compartment of the train. Peeta is heading over to the window to see the capital as we arrive, he starts waving.

Is he already trying to kill me? Is he already going against me? I think so because he's gaining sponsors by the second.

"Come over here Katniss well gain sponsors, come on they can't bite you while you're in here."

I don't want to get to near him he's already working to kill me off. But I can't help but feel that he's right. I walk toward the window and I can't help but give him a small smile then he returns the smile. I wave and wave while there are blue, orange different people throwing kisses and waving to us pass the train.

When we finally arrive, we stand by the door ready to be questioned and trampled by the capital citizens.

"Oh my Snow! That Boy is sooo CUTE!"

"Look at him he's like perfect!"

"Look t that girl beautiful brown hair."

"Oh my snow! She looks so bad ass with that leather jacket!"

"Mommy! Mommy look at that girl why is her skin so pale?"

Theses people will never understand will they. I walk to the limo that's sits there waiting for us. Ready or not here we come, and this year Katniss Everdeen will be the victor.

I get in and Peeta follows. I was really distracted that I didn't even notice that Peeta was following me. The limo takes us to the training center, where we will be staying until the games start. We get out and Haymich pulls away to tell us something.

"Alright, were here, remember what I told you don't fight with your prep team nor your stylists. Got it?" He asks scowling at us while he talks.

"Yeah, yeah you already told us."

"Good now go." He says pointing to different doors.

"The one on the right is Katniss's the one on the left is Peeta's. Now run along.

I walk toward the door. On the other side is a person. A person who is supposed to be help me. Is he a good angel? Or is he one of us? Is he an angel at all? All these questions run through my head running a thousand miles an hour.

I know I have to open the door at some point, or I would get punished. I slowly start reaching for the doorknob hoping that behind the door will be an angel of light. If it is I'm bound to look horrible for the parade.

They might be good angels…but they can hold a grudge. Wait…they don't know I'm the princess of the darkness.

_Just go in smile for the crew-I mean prep team…and hope they don't figure out I'm the princess. _I hadn't noticed that I close my eyes and frozen in place. But put of nowhere the door opens and six hands shoot out and pull me in.

* * *

**A/N Thoughts? Complaints? Any clues to who her uncle is? The next chapter will be the tribute parade and one more thing I can't tell you. (Mwahahaha) I mean…Heyyyy O.O….Review? Please? With a cherry on top? :D:D:D:D **

** ~The Music Girl **


	6. A little change in order

**A/N Mwahaha fastest update I have ever done. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 6:

"Hello dear, we starting to wonder where you were." A plumb woman said to me.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw a…bug …on my shoe." Lying. Something I have apparently done since my childhood.

I look to the woman in front of me. She's plump, has light pea colored skin, she's wearing three-inched nails, and has dyed her hair an unnatural blue color.

"Bugs! There shouldn't be _bugs_ in the capital!" She shrieks and says 'the capital' as if it were apart of some distinguished world were these games don't exist. I fight the urge to rip those blue colored hairs out of her head.

"Yeah, I know that's why I froze."

"Ironic though isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You're from district twelve. Aren't you used to the- the _bugs_?" She whispers frantically.

"Uh…no the bugs stay outside where there supposed to be. Where they belong."

"Right. Well anyways I'm Octavia, and those two standing behind me are Venia" She points the thin, pink skinned, golden tattoos above the eyebrows, with aqua blue hair that's spiked up girl. She seems really shy because she only looks up and gives me a small smile.

"And this is Flavius." She points to the only man out of all of them.

He is tall, slim, has orange cork screw curls, and blue skin. He doesn't seem so shy because he looks up and gives me a sly smile. You could see in his eyes he was mischievous and was defiantly going to be trouble.

"Were your prep team and Cinna, your stylist, has asked us to start from beauty base zero."

"What's Beauty base zero?"

I'm starting to become really paranoid with this 'Beauty base zero' they speak of.

"You'll find out soon enough dear."

* * *

She grabs me and pulls me to a metal table, and makes me put on a pale blue gown the color of her hair. They tell me there were used in the dark days in hospitals, when they were about to operate on a person.

They strip me naked and wash me until I am pink, and now I am wearing new skin. They dry me with a towel. They grab me and push me onto a chair, removing the towel and they shave my legs. They pluck my brows and suddenly grab my hands.

I want to rip there head off but I can't. I have to follow Haymich's orders. I can not show them that I am evil. That I am the princess. Not yet. Not until the interviews.

They start working on my nails. Base coat, Ruby Red Color, top coat, and a small amount of glitter, another coat of clear and done…with the first nail. Repeat over and over again for nine other nails. Now the toes. This process takes over two hours, it drags on like the hatred I have for my mother or the longing I would feel if I actually loved someone, except my dad of course. I know I love him, he's my dad.

"Well, this is enough, I guess."

"Enough, you could actually do more?!"

"Yes of course. We could die that awful skin of you're a lavishing color of maybe purple, with midnight blue hair." Octavia says in a dreamy tone.

They could actually do more? Why would I even think about asking them?! I might be the princess of Panem but I will defiantly not let them turn me into one of the Capital creations. I am the princess of the Dark Angles; I disobey (except my father), I do not get turned into some ones puppet. I won't let that happen to me. Wait... act cool don't let them mess with your mind.

"Oh, I didn't know you could do that."

"Why?! DO you want us to do that to you? Would you let us? OMS Katniss let us do that to her we cou-"

"No! I mean I just want to change who I am, and have it get ruined in the games." I lie

"Oh, dear that's right."

"Yeah, are we done so maybe Cinna could get started with whatever he has planned for me?"

"Yes, dear, we should probably let him come in here now. He'll be in here in a minute."

As they leave I look over there shoulders trying to see if I see anyone. Sadly I don't see anyone who could entertain me.

I sit there. Waiting and waiting. The hours seem to drag on, but it's only been three minutes. Then the door opens. A dark skinned man walks in. He doesn't look like the rest of the Capital freaks. The only thing that lets me know that he is from the capital is the fact that he's wearing golden eyeliner. Though, it fits him. I move on, I look him up and down quickly. I were to choose a few words to describe him they would be medium height, dark skinned, golden eye liner with green eyes and a bit of gold flecks in his eyes, really short hair, and a kind smile. I need to know if he's an angel. But, maybe not yet, trust him though.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"Usually everyone just congratulates me."

"I don't know, I need to say something don't you think?"

"Okay, sure, now it's my turn. You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a new stylist."

"And they stuck you with district twelve. I am so sorry for you."

"Don't be I choose to be apart of District twelve, they tried to put me in District one, but I didn't want to be there stylists."

"You must be pretty good if they wanted to put you in District One."

"I don't really know how good I am."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Lunch."

* * *

"You know when I said 'what do you have in mind' I didn't mean lunch."

"I know but I don't think you should miss out on lunch."

"Fair enough. So, really what did you have in mind for the tribute parade?"

"I was thinking of asking you are you afraid of fire?"

"No not really I_ love_ fire." I say sickly sweet grinning. Seeing Cinna smile as well.

* * *

"Alright this is what you are going to wear tonight." Cinna says showing me a black unitard, with black combat boots that were placed on a mannequin to represent me.

During lunch, Cinna told me how he didn't want to do what the other stylists always do with District twelve, black dust and miner outfits. No, not this year this year will be different, better.

The fabric fits me perfectly. Though, Cinna hasn't really told me what he plans to do with the unitard.

"You look perfect now for your hair I was thinking a bun with curls falling off of it."

"Whatever you say. You're the stylist Cinna."

Cinna tells me to sit down on a chair and he works on my black hair. He puts it in a semi-bun, and then lets some curls fall off of it. Then he turns the chair and works on my make up. Then hands me a mirror.

He has made me stunning, black smoky eye shadow and put light pink blush on my cheeks.

"You didn't really need much on your face. Just a little blush made your cheeks look more defined and the eye shadow was so it matched your eyes."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"You shouldn't have, not unless they taught it in school. Don't you come from district 12?"

"Yes, but, can I tell you something?" Think, think "How 'bout a question actually?"

"Sure anything you want, as long as you know, you mean it."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes, well, it depends what you mean by angel."

"Please, be truthful. What, um, type of angel are you?"

"I am an Angel of Light." I sit there a look of pure horror on my face.

"Really?!" My voice goes up an octave. I'm sorry you had to hear me make that awful sound.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." He chuckles

Wait, if he's not an Angel of Light wouldn't that mean that he is an Angel of Darkness? Someone who could be apart of my clan? Ha! Clan. No, heck to the no. Not clan, one of my friends. I hope.

"So you're an Angel of Darkness?"

"Yes. Yes I am, and let me guess you are one of the Angels of Light?"

"What?! No I'm-"

"An Angel of Darkness I know. The face of pure horror you had given it away."

"Oh, that, guess I forgot to hide my emotions."

"Yeah, just a little." He pinches his fingers together to make a visual representation.

"Oh and I actually trust you enough to tell you this. Yes I am an Angel of Darkness but not just any."

'What do you mean? You aren't a rebel are you?"

"What? No. I'm actually Princesses Katniss Ruby Everdeen, daughter of Jackson Everdeen the fourth."

"Your highness." He starts to bow down.

"No. please I just want you to treat me like everyone else.

"Like- like a commoner?!"

"Yes. Please remember I was born in District twelve and raised there in the poorest part of town."

"Right, so treat you like everyone else. You know at some point I'm going to want to know every thing about you."

"I know, now you must know you can't tell anyone else about this. No one."

"Alright Katniss, I will do as you wish. I will tell no one. Now I think we must finish because at any moment Effie could come in and say it time for the parade."

"Your right, so what's next?"

"Umm…"

"Katniss, Cinna, it time for the-"

I open the door and drag Effie in like Octavia and the prep team did to me.

"Manners! Katniss, something I'm going to have to teach to you. Hmph." Capital fake Effie.

"Effie shut up. I have to tell you something."

_What is it Katniss is Cinna a spy? Is he threatening you? Are you in danger?_ Effie mind speaks to me and stares at me intently causing Cinna to stare weirdly at her.

"Cinna, I would like you to meet Effie, fellow Dark Angel, mind reader and she also knows about me being the Princesses."

"Does she now?"

"Cinna, stylist. Don't really have a last name." He says extending his arm toward Effie.

"Effie. Effie Trinket. District twelve escort and Dark Angel." She responds shaking his hand.

"Okay now that we got that settled we should probably go. Don't you think." I really do think that. Before this get's to awkward.

"Alright. At least now we know what side you're on Cinna."

"True that. Alright let's roll."

* * *

I stand there waiting for our cue. On our way down Effie told us that this year they wanted to make us look like the Dark Days, so instead we will do the Chariots on a later notice but first they would make us walk on a 'catwalk', I don't know if I like the sound of that though.

They made the 'catwalk' an hour later so that we could change into something else. Cinna didn't want o show what he had created just yet. He took us all, and by all I mean Effie, him, and I, all back to my prep room. Where he told Effie to take my entire make-up off. She did claiming that if I wore make-up to much I would get tired of it.

Instead Cinna went into a big room taking us with him were we saw millions of dresses on mannequins some on what he calls 'revolving' racks. He goes through all of them until he finds a red lace dress.

He says this isn't one of his designs . It was from the dark days. He just fixed it up, no alterations.

It was pretty, he then said he was going to add some make-up. Rosie cheeks with black eye liner and mascara then pink to red to bloody red, but lightly, eye shadow.

He then took apart my hair and pinned it to my right side with curls and gave me a pair of red heels.

"Look at your self Katniss beautiful."

"Thanks but you the stylist deserve the credit. You styled me into fashion.

"Alright, I'll take that."

Wait, no, wait yeah, wait nah never mind."

"What was it Cinna?"

"I was thinking of putting on your Mockingjay pin."

"Oh, that would be a cute touch Katniss." Effie, I had forgotten she was there.

"Alright, you could if you want Cinna, put my pin on my dress."

He nods, grabs the pin and pins it on my dress.

"There now we must head down everyone else must be ready. We were the last one to get told about the change." He says looking at Effie

"I'm sorry I had to act nice to Portia and Peeta, and Peeta can talk when he's bored."

"It's okay Effie, when we get down there let's just act fashionably late. Right? Right?"

"Of course we are fashionably late, look how gorgeous you look."

We head back down. We are fashionably late, everyone else is already down there even Peeta.

Peeta was dressed in a simple tux, his hair in his eyes with a hint of eyeliner to make his blue eyes pop. He's also wearing a red tie to match my dress.

"You look beautiful Katniss." He says blushing a little.

"Thank you Peeta, you look handsome yourself." I say smiling and he ducks his head though I could see his head turning the shade of red.

_All tributes please line up in order of district and wait for instructions. _

"Alright should we head over."

"Sure let's go." He grabs my hands and loops us together. Walking us to the lines that are forming.

_Attention all tributes you will head out with your partners to the catwalk._

I was on Peeta's right and he held my gaze. The music started, District one dressed in a white dress with jewels that where incrusted. They walked to the front went back and stood on the right. Then district two came out of the left side walked up and back and stopped on the back right.

The next couples went up and did they same left, then right, left, then right, then left, then right, left, right.

Then I saw the little girl tribute I believe her name was Rue.

"She looks so adorable."

"I know let's watch Peeta, because we're up next."

She was dressed in a brown puffy dress, with fruit pictures on them. They walked and stopped in the front. People cheered for them, then they walked back and stopped on the left. Now it was our turn we walked out stopped in the middle back, for a second. I that second I finally listened to the music they were playing. It was something about shopping and being poor.

We walked to the front stopped and listened they were shouting our names, cheering, whistling the cheers we got were a lot more than everyone else got.

We walked back our backs to the crowd. The looks one the career districts were priceless. They were angry that we had shown them up.

We stood at the middle front. In the middle of all the Tributes, this would also be the front. We stood we smiled we became what this world knew during the dark days. You could hear our names being called from all directions.

"You did wonderful, guys."

"Thank you, Cinna; it was you who fixed me up in less than two hours."

"It's nothing."

We walk to the elevator, me, Peeta, everyone. We go up the elevator in silence and walk out.

"Both of you can go to take a nap or something. We'll wake you both up in an hour for the reviews."

"What if we don't want to nap?" I whine.

"I don't care I don't want any of you both here. Now Go!"

Typical, not wanting us around. Well I guess it's off the bed I go.

* * *

**A/N Sorry bad place to stop but I have school in like half an hour and I'm forty minutes away and I walk…with friends that sometimes are late(but so am I) and my mom thinks I leave early. I do sometimes but Argh I'm ranting I'll stop now. **

**Anyways, please review, you're reviews encourage me. Review down there guest are also allowed soo Review**

**~The Music Girl  
**


	7. The Chariots

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I hope I can make it to you all with this somewhat fluffy and extra long chapter. I will try to update faster now that I'm in winter break, please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

You know sometimes I think of how my life turns out once I have the crown. My biggest fears come to life.

I told my father once. I never said anything again. I wrote things down and hid them under my mattress.

There is one that hit me the most. The fear of being used. When I get the crown, will they use me to get to the throne? If they act like they love me will I believe them, and if I do will I end up with a broken heart.

Does true love even exist?

My fear. I fear they will come alive, eat me up, if they do come to life, will anyone try to help me? Save me?

"Sweetheart it's time for you to wake up." I really did believe for a minute that I had been at home, still waiting for the say that they called my name at the reaping.

"Girl get up it's time for the reviews."

"Haymitch it has to be like five in the morning let me sleep."

"You've been asleep for an hour. It's not that long."

Honestly sometimes I feel like he plans these things out, juts to annoy me.

I know I have to open my eyes at some point. Now that open them I see Haymich staring down at me.

"What?"

"Reviews. Now."

I sit up and reach for my heels. I'm too lazy to go change out of this dress. And of course you can never kill the glamor.

I look toward Haymitch and raise an eyebrow.

"So, we were going? Or not?" He stares down at me trying to look intimidating. Instead I stand up and stare right at him.

To someone who doesn't know anything about me or my life, it would look like was the over-protective father and I was the rebel daughter. He would be lecturing me.

Forget him I'm going to go on my own. I start walking to the door but he ends up in front of me blocking my way. He grabs me from the arm and pulls me into the hallway in the direction of another room. Basically he's dragging, pulling me. Worse I'm wearing heels. They, are, starting, to hurt.

I don't know where we're heading; maybe he wants to kill me before the games even begin. I want to pull free, but these heels would break before I even made it to the 'safe' room. Otherwise known as the room where Effie is in.

We finally reach a door that is plain white, nothing on it, completely opposite from looks to my door. It's five doors away from mine.

"Haymitch, where does that room lead to?"

"It's the boy's bedroom. We're going to go wake him up."

"Can't I just meet you at the living room?"

"No. Your coming with me, whether you like it or not."

I walk into his room looking at my feet. Haymitch makes me stop at the door I don't bother to look up. But, it seems like he's walking at a snails pace never getting to his bed, his feet always in front of my vision.

I'm tired of waiting for Haymitch to wake him up. I raise my head, what I see is something I never thought possible.

Peeta.

He's sound asleep, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks are light pink. He looks so peaceful.

Suddenly I hear a little mumble coming form him as well as a small smile. I'm to far away to understand what he's trying to say. Haymitch on the other hand heard him and laughed silently to him self.

I don't want to disturb him, he look at ease, as if his dreams are wild and forever enchanting. Like fairy tales before the truth comes out, like the ones my father used to tell me, they came from the dark days.

He told me how it showed that bad could also win against the good in 'mankind', I loved hearing them. They made me feel so powerful.

"Haymitch can't we just leave him?"

"Why? You want to stare at him all night while he sleeps?"

"What? NO. I just- I just don't think its fair you woke on of us already. Why wake another?"

"Mhmm. Just wake him up sweetheart. I'll be at the door."

"But- but Haymitch-"

"I said. I'll BE AT the Door." He says and shuts the door behind himself.

Wait.

Since when is Haymitch so sober? He's been the town drunk since I could remember or at least since my memory actually worked.

I slowly walk toward Peeta's bed. Ever so slowly I sit on his bed and look at him. My hand moves to his shoulder. Softly I say "Peeta. Wake up."

He doesn't move at all. I decide I should wake him up a little more harshly.

I did say a little right?

Ever so slightly I move toward him and lean over him. My face inches away from his.

I breathe on him. I move toward his ear.

I breathe on him.

It's time for a little pay back.

I get up and go to his bathroom. Locating the towels, I grab them as well as a rubber duck.

Once more I walk toward him and sit down on the opposite side of him. I place the rubber duck in front of him since he's leaning on one of his sides. I put the towel over his face except for his ear.

I put my lips on his ear. I can feel myself blush at the contact.

No one ever said payback was going to be easy.

I slowly part my lips and chant his name like a girl trying to get his attention.

"Peeta. Peeta. Wake up."

"Mhmm."

"Oh come one Peeta don't be like that."

"Hmm."

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Mmh, yes, yes I do."

"Come on then I'm right in front of you. All you have to do is lean in."

He begins to lean in and I watch as he starts to make out with rubber duck. I make my way to the door, open in get out and silently leave.

"Where's Peeta?" I almost forgot Haymitch was waiting for us.

"Just a sec."

"What the-" I hear Peeta say. Must have taken off the towel.

"I was wondering why you tasted like plastic."

Maybe it's time to 'walk in' on him and the duck.

I open the door and walk in like nothing had ever happened.

"Peeta-" He quickly hides the duck behind his back.

"Oh, um, hello, Katniss."

"Haymitch said we have to watch the reviews."

"Alright." He gets up puts on some shoes and exits his room with me.

We all, Haymitch, Peeta and I, walk in silence to the living room.

"Took you all long enough now sit, sit there about to begin."

As usual the Career districts get high reviews for there appearances. While the rest got 'nice' reviews, in other words _ordinary_.

"Now let's talk about district twelve shall we?" Caesar Flickerman's voice booms through the apartment, asking another man who I did not recognize.

"On to District Twelve we shall now." That man said

"Haymitch who is that man talking to Caesar?" I guess Peeta couldn't wait to ask.  
Though I am also _Very curious_ to find out who that man is. Somehow, I feel like he's special in some sort of way. Important to me, or my life maybe.

"That...THING Peeta is Claudius Templesmith."

"Isn't he one of the gamemakers?"This time it was I, who couldn't keep their mouth shut.

"If you would let me explain sweetheart I would have told you that he is one of gamemakers." Well this is certainly awkward.

"Okay-moving on, let's just watch and quietly listen to the reviews. We do want to know if we made an impression don't we?" Peeta asked

Silence.

Always the peacemaker isn't he? Or at least from the limited knowledge I have of him, and from what I had seen so far.

"Well it seems as though District Twelve finally decided to be noticed." Caesar said

"I know, with that beautiful red dress and divine red pumps, just divine."

"Did you see the way the girl fit perfectly into that young man's side?

"Yes! It seems as though they were meant for each other."

"And that boy wearing that simple black tux, with a red tie."

"I was tribute struck, that district went retro on us. I don't if you know but that's what they used to wear during the dark days."

"Really?! Wait, did you know that sometimes those people would dress according to their moods?"

"My Snow! And what would those colors mean?"

"Well, from limited knowledge that was passed down in my family, I know that red would stand for love. Blue was sadness, hot pink was VERY deep passion. Even accessories had moods wearing pearls meant you were pure."

"Do you think that's why they were wearing those colors?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"So folk's what do you say? Aren't the boy and girl something?"

"Well it certainly seems as though District Twelve has decided not to hide away in the cave anymore."

"Well, that's all for tonight folks tune in tomorrow night to hear the reviews of the parade, when we'll finally and officially find out the tributes names. Thanks for watching."

The television screen burst with a rainbow of colors, and suddenly turning off.

I'm utterly confused, did we just get good reviews or have we been trashed?

"Haymitch? Have we, I mean, did we just get trashed? Or did we get good reviews?" Once again Peeta has beaten me to the punch line.

"Yes, boy! You both just got praised. Now go to bed!"

Wow, wake us up why don't you. Ten minutes awake just to watch a five minute review from two stuck-up (ha-ha, no) capitol citizens. Or should I say Capitol celebrities, that wouldn't know how to survive in District twelve.

And then have your 'mentor' send you back to your room, so that you go back to sleep! Gah, why must my life be so confusing?

* * *

Peeta.

Wait, what? I didn't, I didn't just think o-of him. Did I?

Wait, duh open your eyes!

I just had in internal gasp.

I just awoke, to open my eyes, and see my prep team standing over me. Venia, Octavia, and Flavius, otherwise known as blue, green, and normal…ish. Grins adorning their faces, creeping me out.

"Eeep we are so excited." Octavia squeals.

"We thought our work had gone to waste." Flavius exclaimed.

"And now we get to 'set you on fire' whatever that means." Oh, I've got some ideas.

"But technically it's not us, but Cinna who gets to set her 'on fire'."

"Guys, could we just get going?" I calmly ask.

The three of them fighting is not really something or should I say a way that I want to wake up too. It's like a guinea pigs fighting over. Squeak, squeak, and squeak. At some point you too would find this annoying as I do.

"Katniss!"

"Hmmmm?" I guess I was zoning out, enough that I didn't notice they were walking out the door. Even worse they had told me to come with them but I had zoned out, I hadn't noticed.

Now there waiting for me.

"I go in my pajamas?" They look incredulously at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, sorry, just you know mind still half asleep."

I sit up and reach for the slippers the Capitol give as a reward for either being picked or volunteering for these games. Soft and feathery.

The capitol almost always gives these do the tributes, like a mockery for getting reaped. But who's to say that they don't have spies and are looking at every kid that just turned for reaping and pick the weakest.

I stand, reaching for the other slipper, but the prep team grabs my arms and pull me with them saying "No time, we have to get you ready!" Pulling me toward the prep room and when we finally get there they push me onto a chair and they begin the process.

Painting my nails black with red lines, that looks like fire. Then they start my hair, coming through all my hair, pulling the knots. Then curling it and somehow putting braids to look like a crown on top of my head. Finally they declare me ready for Cinna to see.

"Moring Katniss. I'm guessing they dragged you out before you could get some breakfast." I guess he could tell from my growling stomach.

"Yes, they were very um excited."

"So, some breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

After some breakfast, Cinna took me back to the prep room, where he did the same thing he had done before.

Black smoky eye shadow, with light pink blush on my cheeks, unitard.

"Are you done Cinna?"

"Yes, now we shall go down to the chariots?"

"Wait, what? How long have you been working on me?"

"About eight hours. It's now late enough for the sun to hide and the moon to start the party."

Man, does time travel fast when you zone out. But how long have I actually been out? No matter it's not like someone would actually come up to me and say 'What have you been up to, during the prep time?' That would be ridiculous. Right?

"Katniss! Cinna! Are you ready for the parade?" Effie's over enthusiastic voice shrills behind the door.

"Yes Effie, Katniss is ready for the parade."

"May, I come in?"

"It's all right Effie, you may come in."

"Great" Effie says opening the door "I thought I was going to be stuck out there the whole time."

"Effie it's not like Cinna would have kicked you out."

"Never to sorry."

We head down the hallway, heading for the elevator. Silence is what you hear around us, ignoring the occasional buzz coning from the elevator that is rising. When we enter it look like were all form some secret agency. Effie ant Cinna, each at either my right or left side. I as you can tell, am in the middle.

The smack middle that when the glass elevator doors close, the door would close in the middle on the middle of my nose.

We finally reach the 'garage' of the building, where all the horses are kept. I see that we are the final ones to get here. Peeta, even, is already next to our chariot, petting the charcoal black horses (that also, by the way, represent our very own district 12).

"Hey, Peeta."

"H-hey K-Kat-Katniss." I must be going nuts I thought I just heard Peeta stutter.

"Have they told you what they're going to do to us?"

"No, I've been wondering since yesterday. Something about fire?"

"Yeah, something about fire."

"_All tributes to chariots. All tributes to chariots."_

"I guess it's time."

"I guess so, come on Peeta." We get onto the chariots, they start calling down the chariots to place.

"_District Ones Marvel Sparta and Glimmer Weaver."_ There chariots starts and presents its self. Applause is heard from all sides.

"_District Two's Cato Endanger and Clove Equates!" _Once more we are moved up one spot, and cheers are heard for district two.

Other districts are being called; Our Stylists aren't even here to tell us what to do. Meanwhile Peeta and I try to steady our selves so we won't fall off.

"_District Five's Max Powers and Katarina Depatre!" _So that was her partner's name.

Where are our stylists?! Where is Cinna? I am afraid that he will not come, and let us make fools of our selves. Now that the District eleven chariot starts to move toward the entrance. We are next.

Afraid, is what I am.

The chariot where Rue and Thresh are in, moves toward the entrance and disappears in the darkness.

Finally I see Cinna and Portia barge through the gigantic door. I might be exaggerating about the size of the doors. But have you ever seen the doors on a factory? Yes, no? Well they would look like that. Except theses are deep metallic red.

"Sorry we're late, minor problems."

"What! Does that mean we aren't going to look like you wanted us to?"

"On the contrary, I fixed it so it works more than perfectly."

"Thank you Cinna."

Cinna Pulls out a 'wand' as he calls it. He turns a little knob at the bottom and begins to glow an ember color. He touches the suits with the wand and we begin to glow. It feels warn and tingly.

Both Peeta and I turn completely facing the horses. The audience. Our chariot begins to move forward and I turn once more to look at Cinna. He mouths something to me, but I do not know what.

Peeta turns as well to see what he is saying. But I think I figured out what he said first.

I grab Peeta's hand and turn to him. "He wants us to hold hands." He only nods at me.

The chariot exits to the audience, where no one pays attention to us. I turn to look at Peeta, he looks stunning. He turns to me and smiles.

Suddenly the crowd starts cheering our names, and Peeta raises his free arm. The crowd goes wild. I do the same.

Now the crowd explodes with excitement and someone throws a white rose. It falls into the chariot and I pick up. I bring up to my nose then raise it once more toward the sky.

Our chariot comes to a stop in front of President Snow's balcony, where he stands. He begins to give us the speech of the dark days. Meanwhile I roam with my eyes at the rest of the tributes. Tall, short, chubby, skinny, light, tan, there's all type this year. It looks like this year has the most interesting looking tributes. President Snow's voice suddenly grows larger and I turn to look at him. He's glaring at me if look could kill I'd be dead.

I guess he's not that happy that Peeta and I stole the show away from the careers. Soon enough we're heading back and we enter the garage again. I see Haymitch come our way.

"Good job kids."

"Thanks Haymitch but it's Cinna who designed this."

"Alright, now let's talk" I zone out looking around once more at all the tributes. I see the boy from District two and he sees me. He smirks, and I send a glare. I guess Peeta saw because he pulls me behind him and turns to Haymitch.

"Maybe we should continue this up stairs, someone is looking this way." Haymitch uses his peripheral vision to see how he's talking about.

"Boy's just looking for trouble upstairs we go." He pulls us along and we ride the elevator up.

* * *

"It's time for the reviews, everyone inside."

We all sit down in the dining room, turning the table so we could all watch the reviews.

The avox's come in and serve us food on the plates.

"I've never done this before." Cinna says while Portia nods her head.

"What? Eat with tributes?"

"Yes but no. I mean t eat while watching television. This is all so new to me."

"Really?! We do this all the time in District twelve." I say and Peeta and Haymitch nod their heads.

"_Welcome back folks, and thank you for watching Capitol TV."_

"Alright everyone quiet reviews are starting." Haymitch commands

* * *

Reviews go by in a blur. Of course the Career districts got wonderful reviews (Note the sarcasm in my voice).

Soon enough its district twelve's turn.

"_Well it seems as though district decided to keep out attention."_ Caesar says.

"_This time with a fiery suit that made them look like they're on fire."_

They switch to a view where they show Peeta and me. I see that I never did let go of his hands. A blush stars to spread across my face as I continue to watch.

"_As you see they never do let go of each others hands, as well as flaunting them in front of us." _

"_Is something going on that we don't know of? We shall find out. And let's give a round of applause for transforming Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark into The girl on fire and the boy on fire, Cinna and Portia."_

"_That's all for tonight folks join us in three days to watch the training scores, Good night and May the odds be ever in your favor." _

"Good job kids, whose idea was it to hold hands?"

"It was Cinna's." I say.

"Thank you Cinna, you presented them as a team the perfect touch of rebellion."

"Rebellion? What rebellion?" I say trying to keep my mask on, but even I can see the fear lurking in Cinna's and Effie's faces.

"Oh, nothing just thought it would be good to present you as a team."

Nobody is convinced. Something, doesn't feel right and it's not all this food.

**A/N Okay so if we remember what did we learn in the last chapter? Who are they?**

**I don't know if you can see but this story if going to have a lot of twists and turns. I hope you all like what's going on. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **

**-The Music Girl **


	8. New Discoveries

**A/N Is it normal that I barley found out about Doctor Who? Meh, anyways please Read and Review let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.  
**

A fiery burning cake lights up the now dimly lit dining room. Because of Peeta and me newly found fame. They decided to dim the lights so that like us, it could have a grand entrance. Layered it was, beautifully white with a design of pearls around it. Burning like no tomorrow.

I think it might have some type of wine in it. Should we be eating this?

"Cinna should we be eating this? It looks like it has wine and maybe beer, which I'm okay with. But, wine may be a little to advance for me, not for Haymitch but for me..."

"Oh Katniss unlike your dress, the fire is burning out the wine. Making it resemble your outfits while still being age appropriate."

"So it does not have alcohol in it?"

"No after the fire burns out, but it still gives it a little zap to the taste buds."

"Is this even age appropriate?"

"You're sixteen."

"Yeah exactly."

"Yes it is age appropriate." Somehow I honestly don't believe Cinna for once. But it's nothing right? It's just Haymitch's words replaying in my head?

A little part of me thinks there's more going on in this room than meets the eye, but of course I can't seem to figure out what it is. Someone is keeping a secret, and now it's not me. I might be keeping a secret, but I'm actually good at keeping it. Effie doesn't seem like there's something out of the ordinary she does not let her mask fall.

Even Cinna does not let his mask fall. He wears it with pride, one look at his eyes and you see a little smirk. He looks and acts like a stylist because he is. Being one of the dark angles only makes him sneaker and more cunning, he already got the rest down and that includes deceiving.

When I look at Peeta I don't think he's keeping a secret he's too nice. Then there's Haymitch could he be the one keeping a secret? Possibly considering the low life he is...and that he is the last one here, but he is lazy so it kind of cancels itself out.

Either way someone is keeping a secret and I'm going to find out who it is.

* * *

After dinner Haymitch let go to our bedrooms get a good night's sleep. Luckily I was the only one who was finished so I got out of my seat, and walked away (it was more like a jog away).

When I finally got to my door I pull it open violently then shut it with the same force as before.

I want to go to sleep. Sweet forgiving sleep. Didn't you ever notice sleep was the only thing to take something off of your mind?

But out of luck I trip on something. I look down, it's my royal book. The one that I found in the train, specifically for me. I haven't read it since I got here have I?

I grab the book put it on the counter and go toward the door. I lay and look under; making sure no one is there. Then I go silent, I hope no one is near.

Once I feel the coast is clear, I grab the book sit on my bed and open it up.

_"Good evening Katniss, as forth thou shall open the training space that is only allowed for royal blood."  
_  
"Alright, and where is this 'training room' you speak of?"

_"To find said room you shall look home and practice your giving. Say thee born and touch the gadget. Then proclaim your right of birth, and all shall be reveled."  
_  
"Thanks, you couldn't have been any clearer could you? Or maybe stop with the old before the dark days theme could you?"

_"Ahh but where would the fun in that be?"  
_  
"It would be fun, for me! And a little less annoying."

_"Alright, I'll stop."  
_  
"Thank-"

_"You didn't let me finish I'll stop but I'll only stop when you figure out who I am."  
_  
"Whatever I'll talk to you later."

_"Alright train hard, my dearest Katniss."  
_  
I look around the room. Thinking. _"You shall look home."_It said home well home district 12 or home like capital throne home.

I am the princess it must mean the. . . Capitol mansion?

I turn to the direction of the mansion, left.

_"Practice your giving."_ Giving. What!? What the Everdeen is a giving?  
Maybe something I'm good at? The bow and arrow, lying, deceiving. Let's just go with bow and arrow.

I look around in the 'left' direction. I find a black and white arrow under all the clutter left before I got here. I touch it and pretend I'm in the woods. Free and able to do what I want. I go into my hunter stance raise the bow, though without an arrow, and let the imaginary arrow go.

_"Say thee born and touch the gadget."_ What do get when I'm born? A name? A title?

This time I grab an arrow, balance it between my fingers and the bow. I release and say "Katniss Ruby Everdeen." A small metal screen shows up on the wall, above the arrow. It has an imprint of a hand. I do what the riddle said I touch the imprint and I say "Princess of Panem, next in line after my father."

The panel disappears in an instant. The wall suddenly changes colors to a forest green color. A line makes itself visible and the wall splits apart like the elevator door. With the bow and arrows in hand I walk inside and the doors slide shut.

I can see that the door change back to their original color. I finally decide to turn to face the room. All I see are weapons, weapons and weapons it's an extra training room. The bow and arrows are missing though.

But I have a Bow and arrow in my hands. I think they might belong there.

They must belong there. I go over to the spot where there is an outline of a bow and arrow. I place them down. It's a perfect fit. There's an elevator on the right side. I press the button to call it. The doors open, and I look at all the buttons. Floors One through Thirteen. Wait Thirteen? I wonder what's in there, but no time for that now. I was given this room for a reason.

To train.

* * *

I spend the night training. I look through the walls; by the way did I mention that the wall/doorway was transparent from the inside? No? Well they are, from the outside you see a wall from the inside you see a bedroom not just a wall. Anyways, I'm getting distracted, I look through the wall and notice the time midnight. It's been great to train but I feel like I want to fall asleep, but I can't I need to get some fresh air.

I walk out of my training room, then my room, and walk the halls of floor. I find a door that says 'No admittance' I open it and find stair and a sign that says 'Roof', I go up. What are they going to do; I'm the princess for crying out loud.

I finally reach the top and I see a silhouette.

"Peeta?"

"Oh hey Katniss." I start to back away planning on going to my room. But Peeta turns to me.

"Don't go stay. We could share the roof."

"Alright." I go and sit on the edge with him. I wonder why no one has thought of jumping of the roof.

"I think it's the force field."

"Wait, I said that out loud?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"How would you know there's a force field?"

"Because I tripped and grabbed the edge but it shocked me." I raise an eyebrow.

"What don't believe me? Reach out for yourself."

I reach out attentively only to be shocked.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I'm out here trying to clear my head."

"I just needed some fresh air." We both stay quiet for some time. It's not awkward though, it's peaceful.

"I just don't want them to make me a piece in their games. If I'm going to die I want to die as myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Peeta, I think I understand. I just don't want to think like that. I don't want to give up."

"Yeah." One word is all I get.

* * *

The next morning, Effie is sent to wake me up. At night Peeta had said nothing more, and at some point in the night, I got tired. I stood up and walked to my room, when I turned away I saw Peeta at his door looking at me. I walked in, closed the door and fell asleep.

An outfit lies before me. There simple and comtherable. A black and blue color with a red line down the leg. Why am I wearing this? Well you see today is the first day of training.

I wear what I am given and walk down the hall into the dining room. Breakfast has been laid down before us, eggs and ham, orange juice, milk, pancakes. Almost everything you could imagine.

"So what's the plan Haymitch? What do we down there in training?" I ask.

"You don't show of sweetheart."

"Alright, anything useful?"

"That is useful, but I do have more. Act like a team. We have presented you both as a team, and it will continue that way. Understood?"

"Yes, Haymitch." Both Peeta and I state.

"Also, what are you both good at?"

"Katniss knows how to use the bow and arrow." Peeta declares. What is he up to? Is he trying to get me to trust him, so that he can later kill me?

"Well Peeta can lift a hundred pounds."

"Yes, because lifting things is really going to help. Wait I can throw them to death." My anger is starting to boil over.

"Well at least you can fight at close range."

"She's got a point don't underestimate your skills, both of you."

"Now to the elevator and don't separate from each other."

"Fine." We both grumble.

"Oh and one more thing" Both Peeta and I turn to look at him.

"Be friendly to each other, no one knows if you both are going out, so keep the mystery there."

We walk down the halls to the elevator. When we get there Effie is standing there, tapping her foot in a rhythmic pattern.

"Finally, I thought you have forgotten."

"No Effie, Haymitch was talking to us."

"Alright now in, in, we have to go."

* * *

Once we got down stairs, I look around and see that we were the last ones to get down there. Reaching the group of people I see me and Peeta are the only ones dressed alike. As well as a man comes up to us and pins a number twelve on our backs.

A lady named Atala, comes up to us and explains to us the rules of the 'underground training level.'

"_No battle between tributes, only training between them." _

"_You may not hurt any tribute. If you are caught hurting a tribute, you will be punished." _

After she tells us this we are dismissed to go practice.

"Where do you want to go first?" I ask Peeta

"Um, should we head over to the edible plants station?"

"Sure."

We head over, and they make us take tests, plant over plant, over plant. Until I never miss one.

"So where to net?" Peeta asks me.

"Rope tying section."

The man there looks happy that there are tributes willing to learn from him.

I find that while making the knot's is easy, once you get to a snare, it a different story. Now I see why Gale took years learning how to make a 'perfect' snare.

"Peeta, I don't care what Haymitch said do you want to go learn some hand to hand combat?"

"I don't know shouldn't we follow his Haymitch's rules?" Peeta asks with uncertainty

"Don't be such a goodie goodie."

"Alright come on."

Peeta and I walk side to side to the combat station where the instructor teaches us techniques. Once she's done speaking she tells us to practice together.

"So why-"*punch*

"Are we doing this again?" Peeta asks

"Because I want to learn something your good at." I say while pinning him to the ground.

"Don't look now but I think we got some people checking us out, and a shadow." I look up and see that the little girl, Rue, is looking at us. Once she notices that we're staring back she retreats and hides. Then I look to the other side and see that the careers are look at us as well.

"Well let's give them a show." I say to Peeta.

We 'reset' and fight again. Punching close to his face but not him. Then tripping him, then quickly pinning him to the floor. Our faces are inches apart; I smirk then stand up offering him a hand.

"You want a real fight? You'll fight with me." I turn to see Clove, the career pack on the wall looking over at us.

"No thanks. I don't fight."

"Oh come on don't be such a wimp, and fight me."

"Alright. Fine." The trainer comes over and looks at both of us and says.

'_3'_

'_2'_

'_1'_

"_Fight."_

I quickly pin Clove down, but she flips me and starts to punch me. I punch her nose and pin her once more. Blood is pouring out of her nose, when she notices she pulls on my hair. I do the same then trip her. I punch her repetitively. She punches me as well, but misses most of them.

A trainer comes over and tries to split us apart. But I am stronger than her and break free, only to have more trainers come. When they do, we stand there looking at the damage we did. We even called a crowd.

"You are in so much trouble; did I not specify that I did not want tributes fighting with each other?" Atala asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say. I feel like a toddler being scolded by her mother. Meanwhile Peeta walks up to me and Atala. I see he has bruises on his face.

"You too Peeta, you shouldn't have gotten into a fight." A fight? Why was he I a fight?!

"Sorry Atala."

"Both of you are dismissed back up to your headquarters."

"Yes ma'am."

"You as well Thresh, Cato and Marvel, Rue, Katarina, Max, Glimmer and Clove up to your corresponding levels."

"But-"

"Not another word all of you up to you levels." She said in menacing tone.

Everyone ran to the elevators and got in them. Did I mention there are twelve different elevators? Anyways we all headed to our levels leaving only one career district behind. District Four.

We head up in silence. Once the doors open Effie is standing there, she is as red as a tomato.

"What have you done?!"

"Whatever do you mean Effie?"

"Well, your back early, Peeta has bruises all over his face, and- and your hair is disheveled." She says it like it's a bad thing.

"Well, it wasn't my fault district two was asking for it. I don't know why Peeta has bruises though."'

"Living Room. Now!" Effie says this oddly menacingly low.

* * *

After a while Haymitch finally showed up. Oddly enough he wasn't drunk; he was sober, keeping his promise. He asked us what happened and we told him. Peeta's story went something like this.

"_Well when Katniss punched Clove, district two, on the nose, Cato, district two as well, came over and looked at me in disgust. Then Clove pinned Katniss down and started punching at random. At that point Cato started calling Katniss a weakling and saying how she was the first one he was going to kill. I lost it and punched him for making ridicule out of Katniss. Then Marvel, district one, being the sidekick he is came over to help Cato. So while I was fighting Cato, and winning as well as Katniss, Marvel tried to sneak up on me, but Thresh joined in and helped me by punching Marvel. Therefore another fight was formed. Then Glimmer, Marvel's district partner, I guess felt left out and saw Rue. So she grabbed Rue and kicked her then punched her, fortunately Rue fought back pretty well. Then Katarina, district five, stepped in and fought Glimmer, while Max, her district partner, took Rue to go find help. Though they still kicked him out of training too." _

Now where here waiting to see what Haymitch has too say.

"Alright, you half disobeyed me, but you fought as a team, something that is far more important."

"Haymitch they disobeyed and could have gotten severely punished." Effie says.

"Well, they were in training so their families don't know what happened. So they can't be held responsible. Now there training, for the Hunger games. Fighting to their deaths, ring any bells? There's nothing they can really do."

Ha ha ha. You forgot I'm the princess; they can't do anything to me.

"So, tell me, any reason why those four other kids from the outlying districts would help you?"

"Actually I have no clue what so ever." I say

"Me either."

"Alright I'll be back in a few. Stay here."

* * *

Haymitch P.O.V

Those kids, why do they always get into fights? Now I have to figure out why those kids helped them out. First district 11 since it's the closest.

"Hello Chaff, Seeder."

"Hello Haymitch, what brings you here?" Seeder asks

"I came to talk to your kids with you as well, bring them here please."

"Alright, stay here and take care of the drunken man."

I see my old friend Chaff is completely out of it. Drunk, and wasted.

"Here they are, you may speak to them now."

"Why did you kids help out Katniss and Peeta? I want the truth."

"Rue here like Katniss and wants to be in alliance with her as well as Peeta. Now I'm going to protect Rue so that alliance would also include me." Thresh says speaking roughly.

"Is that true Rue?" I ask her, and she nods her head not saying a word.

"Alright I'll see what I can do."

Next I head over to district 5; the kids are standing right there so I head to them and ask.

"Why did you too help Katniss and Peeta?"

"Well, we technically helped Rue and Thresh, but we did it because we want to be in an alliance with her. Katniss I mean."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

Haymitch comes back, after about ten minutes, and comes in silently.

"Well, did you find out why they helped us out?"

"Yes apparently they all want to be a part of an alliance with you and Peeta."

"But, we don't even know how good they are?"

"I do I saw little Rue climbing up ladders and balancing. Then Thresh is strong, Katarina is fast and smart, I saw her pass the edible plants and roots test on her first try. Then Max was good at running, he's fast and agile good for escapes."

"Yes, but we're good at that to."

"It can't hurt, can it?"

"You can both wait until the day when the scores arrive."

"Alright, by the way you're all suspended from training."

* * *

_The Next Day _

I spent yesterday in my room, training in the secret room. Thinking over, if there is another reason that Katarina and Rue, and Thresh and Max want to be allies. I decided one thing; I had to find out why.

So today I'm heading down, through my private elevator, into their rooms and asking them why.

I head into my elevator and press the button for level five. When the elevator doors open I see that there is no training equipment here but only couches and televisions. I see through the door that it is Rues room .So I head in and stay there until she comes, which isn't long.

When she walks in I stop her from screaming.

"Shh. I'm here to ask you a question." I slowly take my hand off her face.

"I'm not afraid of you,

"Why aren't you afraid? I mean I did walk in and no one noticed. I'm also in your room. Alone."

"Because I'm the Princess of the Darkness, I can kill you in a matter of seconds."

"Didn't anyone ever teach not to lie?"

"How dare you, bow down to me commoner." She says trying to scare me.

"Alright I'll bow down." I kneel on the floor and bow down.

"But do you mind telling me-" I reveal my wings "how you are the princess-" they start glowing black, even though they are black. "If I know my father is the king?" I watch her as her face reveals confusion, then understanding as her eyes open like saucers and her mouth hangs open.

"But that would mean-"

"I am the Princess of the Darkness; of yes it would now so show me are you a dark angel as well?"

She nods as her tiny black wings pop out.

"Alright" I once more hide my wings.

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead your majesty."

"Why did you really want to be in an alliance with me?"

"I need to make sure, that I have people helping me, but now that I know you are the princess there is no chances at survival for me."

"Who says there isn't?"

"But your majesty-"

"Call me Katniss and besides I'm not letting you die right off the bat."

"Thank you Katniss."

"Alright I know that we are all suspended from training, so get some rest and I will come at night, there is training to be done."

"Thank you."

I open up the wall pass through and head over to level five. I see Katarina sitting on her bed, her back to me, and her black wings out. I'm not going to waste more time.

"So tell me, why did you really want to be in alliance with me and Peeta?" She stands and puts herself in a fight position.

"Don't bother I am the Princess of the Darkness. Now tell me." Her eyes look at me, deciding on weather I'm telling them. Truth or I'm just fooling her.

"I would last longer if I am in an alliance with you."

"Alright, now tell me, is your partner Max an angel of darkness as well?"

"Yes."

"Have a good nap, we will train at night bring your partner."

The day went by, uneventful. Nothing was popping out to me. Peeta spent the day locked in his room. I honestly want to why he was locked in there. However, even Haymitch was nowhere to be found.

Once nightfall came I hurriedly opened the training room and made my way over to the elevator. I pressed the button to level eleven to pick up Rue. When I got there I saw she was staring right at me. Or at the wall, waiting for it to open, allowing her in.

I open the door and say

"Well, you coming or not?"

She quickly makes her way inside and watches as the door closes. Then turns back to me.

"That was so cool!" I giggle; she looks like a little kid that was just given the biggest toy in a fair.

"Alright, come on we have one more stop to make." I say while I press the button to level five.

"Well come one we don't have all day." Rue was standing in the elevator shocked; she didn't think the elevator could go anywhere else.

"Why are we here?"

"We need to pick up Katarina and Max; by the way they are also Angel of Darkness."

"But why?"

"They are also going to be a part of this alliance."

I see through the wall, making sure only Katarina and Max are there. They are, so I walk toward the wall, open it, while they stand there looking like they have never seen it happen before.

"Good evening, now are you going to stand there, or are you going to come with me and train."

"Train." They both said.

"Alright, come on now." They walk into the room with me, Rue still waiting at the elevator, looks down.

"Don't worry Rue there not going to hurt you."

"Rue meet Max and Katarina, Katarina and Max meet Rue. You are all Angles of Darkness; now let's get the training started."

We spend half of the night training, Rue has gotten exceptionally good at throwing knives as well as slingshots, and she jumps very high for a girl her age. Katarina practices even more on running as well as her ability with a mace, and mallet. Max, well he's gotten better at climbing and making snares. I spent the night practicing painting, camouflage.

The private sessions are tomorrow.

* * *

"So what do we do Haymitch?"

"Show them everything you have got." Haymitch has apparently looked into telling us what to show the gamemakers.

"Katniss, you show them your skill with a bow and arrow. Peeta, you lift weights show them how strong you are. Show them everything."

* * *

Peeta and I have been

waiting for the gamemakers to call our names. They go in order, first district one's girls than the boy and so on.

So far they have called districts one through ten. Eleven is next, Rue looks at me and I subtly nod my head. For good luck.

I look at Peeta making sure that he did not see me, wishing Rue good luck. So far he hasn't, neither has Thresh.

Soon enough they call Thresh and it's only me and Peeta left.

"So have you chosen what you are going to show them?" He tries to make conversation, but it always seems to be about me.

"No, no really, I'm just going to wing-it. Have you?" Ha. Joke

"A little I' just going to throw some weights around, maybe camouflage."

"You know how to camouflage?"

"Yeah, I did the cakes."

"The cakes?"

"Back home I used to decorate the cakes, for the bakery, I also used to paint. You know, when I had enough money to but paints."

"Oh, that's interesting, but I don't think that working at the baking cakes is going to help you now is it?"

"Don't try to be better than me. What if the arena is a giant oven or a giant bakery?"

"You are the only one that would think that, that would be the arena."

"District 12 Female."

I stand up and walk toward the doors.

"Katniss" I turn to Peeta. "Yeah?"

"Shoot Straight." Umm, alright? That was awkward.

"Thanks..." I walk into the room, and see that they aren't really paying any attention to me. There talking about some pig that they ordered.

"Katniss Everdeen." That seemed to get their attention, just a little though.

I go over to the Bow and arrow station where I see targets. Time to show them what I can do. I position the arrow through the bow and let it go. It doesn't hit the center, but it was close. It's just that this bow is to tightly string. When I go to grab another arrow, I see that they are not watching me but a roasted pig with an apple.

This time I grab the arrow and aim for the apple. I let the string go, and hit the apple finally getting their attention. One of them stumbles and falls into the punch.

"Thank you for you're oh so obvious attention." I walk out while they all look at my retreating form.

I'm the elevator and I remember, I'm not supposed to be happy, I have to act sad. Once I see that I am getting near my floor, I start to cry silently and when the door opens I run to my room and lock myself in there.

Just waiting for the scores.

**A/N SO what do you all think? Good? Bad? Please review. Until later.**

**-The Music Girl  
**


	9. History and Truths

**A/N I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

When I was little my dad used to tell me bed time stories. There was one though, that held so much enthusiasm, I thought it was all made up. That bed time story was about how Angles of Darkness came to be as well as the Angles of Light. Basically it was like a history lesson; obviously it wasn't a good bedtime story. Anyways it all started with some guy, a scientist in fact, that was studying birds, and wondered why humans didn't have wings. So, he decided to get unsuspecting humans, and practice experiments on them. One of them was my great great great, well I don't know how many greats but yeah, grandpa and grandma, they were the first. Now remember this happens before the dark days. They didn't know what was going on, in fact they were going on a date, yes a date they weren't that old they were eighteen, little did they know they would change the world.

The scientist sent out his goons to find more 'lab rats', when they came back they had my grandpa and my grandma. Drugged so they won't fight back. Somehow the scientist was able to attach wings on them. Their wings were glowing black, and they weren't happy. They were placed in cages, they were kept there for weeks, feed only some bread and water. That is until another couple was placed there, unlike them they had white wings and shimmered. They were calm; they didn't really like to think about what was going on. They ignored everyone around them.

More and more people were placed in the cages, they as we'll have wings just like them or the other couple but they didn't glow nor shimmer. The numbers grew to hundreds, all of which were angry. All except the ones of white, they unlike the first couple would quietly whisper. The goons separated them, in one cage on the right side of the warehouse, yes I know a warehouse that was his "secret lair", and then there were the ones that had white wings. On the other side there were the ones that had black wings. Oddly enough the scientist kept my grandparents and the second couple in the middle. The cages facing the side they were supposed to be placed.

Days grew into months, the scientist never giving them more than a piece of bread and water. My grandfather started to talk about a rebellion, more like a war though. But the other couple and the ones of white wings were cowards they didn't want to start a rebellion. It seemed as though they didn't care that the scientist turned them into something they aren't. They didn't want any piece of what my grandfather proposed. Until it came down to one day. They waited until they got their daily 'food' and when it came they knocked out the goons. They grabbed the keys which the goons seemed to show off. Opened their cage and ran to the others and unlocked them as well. They flew (something they practiced inside their cage or at least hovering) over to the second couple. "I will ask you one more time. Do you want to fight with us and start a war against the scientist?"

"I am sorry sir, but I prefaced not to dirty my hands and waste my time in petty revenge." "As you wish, but tell us your name." The couple did not answer. Yet my grandfather to show them both, that he could be trusted opened their cages and the rest and let them go without another word.

War was starting, my grandparents made an army, they were called the Burned. They included the dark angles and humans that thought they need to take revenge.

Now as you may or may not remember the Angles of Light did not want to seem revenge on the scientist. But as my grandfather did, the war expanded to not only the scientist but the angles of light as well. During war the burned figured out what special abilities the shiners had, mostly be size they figured out what powers they possessed as well. For it was then that they decided that they should investigate the shiners.

The burned had the abilities to cure the sickly, reflexes, and shoot different colored orbs out of thief hands (every orb had a different use). The shiners could talk to nature. That's all my father ever told me a out them.

When my grandfather captured the scientist, they figured no more war. Sadly the shiners had a different idea. I won't get into the details, however you should know it is not until now that the other couple finally show up. The second couple to get tested finally comes out to confront my grandfather. "Back off and give us the scientist." They didn't want revenge. "And not let him get what's coming to him? I don't think so."

The burned and shiners went to war. The abilities they had discovered were being used. Shiners didn't know they had abilities, not until someone used their ability in front of the shiners. The shiners went back to their territory and told the second couple. That's when everything went into overdrive.

Back in Burned territory they were discussing what to do with the scientist.  
"Throw him into a tank full if sharks." "What that's way too corny." "Make him pay." That's when my gramps stepped in. "Think people, he didn't feed us, we were hungry, and to him it was nothing more than a game." That's when they came up with the Hunger Games.

War continued, until one day 'North America' existed no more. My grandparents, now nineteen. At nineteen they had been chosen form all the Burned to become the King and Queen of the new society that will be formed. A week form thief wedding, a sudden move won them the war. With that winning, shiners were seen no more nor heard of.

"And we shall name the kingdom Panem, every year there shall be a game. This game shall be called the Hunger Games where ANGLES OF DARKNESS, that is right we shall now be known as Angles Of Darkness, that is because we have dark wings, and those with light wings do not share our vision, shall be thrown into an arena and fight to their deaths, until only one remains." The crowd cheered for they thought it would be the only way to get rid of the Angles of Darkness. For as you may have noticed, the crowd despised the Angles of Darkness as well as those of Light, for they thought of them as freaks. "We shall separate the land into fourteen different parts. This shall be known as the Capitol. Then there shall be thirteen different 'districts' all specializing in different aspects." As you see, things were planned "the first game shall be of both Angles of Dark and Light and Humans to destroy the scientist." People were reaped and they went into the games, the scientist was killed and only one remained, an Angle of darkness. And so every year the games were held until it came to tradition that the next in line shall be thrown in the arena to gain their crown. Oddly enough there are still some Light angles around, but no one knows if they have their own king and queen as we have ours. Or how many are left.

"Katniss open up it's time for dinner, Haymitch wants us there now."

"I'll be there in a few. Just go on without me."

"Alright." Peeta replied softly.

I hear Peeta walk away, now I know I can come out. I know that it might seem like I am avoiding him, but that's not the case, I just don't want him to ask me how the private sessions went. Though it's probably what Haymitch will ask about.

I open the door not wanting to make noise, and head towards the dining room.

"How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

"Hello to you to Haymitch." I look around the dining room; extra tables holding food have been placed.

At the center as always are the tables, Haymitch being the front seat at the end. Next to him sits Peeta then Portia, Effie, on the other side sits Cinna. Next to him an empty seat. I near Cinna and sit down, serving myself food, some soup.

"Alright, enough, what did you mess up in, while you were showing the gamemakers your skills?"

Peeta begins "I threw around some weights but I don't think it mattered, they paid no attention to me, and they were all drunk some were even asleep."

"No matter, someone was bound to be watching. How about you sweetheart?"

"I-I shot my arrows-"

"Alright that's good enough."

"You didn't let me finish. I shot arrows and when I saw they weren't paying any attention to me but a roasted big I shot an arrow at an apple that was in the roasted pig's mouth."

"You did what!" Effie shrills at me.

"I did what I said."

"Did they tell you anything?" Cinna asks

"No, before they could I walked out and came up here."

"Why you little rebel, what were their faces like?" Haymitch says

I laugh "Their faces?! They were filled with surprise some horror like Effie's and I think one fell into the punch."

"My, I miss all the good stuff."

"Haymitch you shouldn't be taking this so lightly! She could get in trouble, what about us the district; she's making everyone look so unruly. They cold punish us all."

"How they are going to punish us all? Have you noticed? They're going into the Hunger Games."

Effie quietly fumes to herself. As we all finish dinner, Haymitch announces "It is time for the scores, everyone to the screening room."

"Oh, and don't worry Katniss the worst they can do is lower your score."

"Right, because that is nothing to be worrying about." We all walk together, awfully silent. Seems as though no one has anything to say to one another. When we're all in the screening room, the television automatically turns on.

"_Welcome to the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Tribute scores, tonight we will find out-who has the rope and who is one the end." Caesar exclaimed. _

"_We first go over to our District One Tribute Marvel Sparta with an eight."_ The rest of the Careers went the same, scoring from an eight to a ten.

"_District Five's Max Powers with a…Seven!The lovely Katarina Departe with an Eight." _Other districts were lower scoring from an unwanted two to a four.

_"Well isn't this something we didn't expect outlying districts receiving a score higher than four. But let's not get off track let us see what district twelve has gotten this year with their captivating tributes."_

The moment of truth. Finally I hear what score I receive. This can either make you or break you.

My nerves seem to get the best of me, but I ignore them, not wanting to call more attention than necessary to myself.

_"District twelve's tribute Peeta Mellark with an eight. Incredible I say. The lovely Katniss Everdeen with a one."_

Wait, what? How could I have gotten a one?

_"My mistake everyone. I say, I made a mistake. The lovely Katniss Everdeen with an incredible eleven! Join us tomorrow afternoon, for the tributes inter-views! That's it for tonight, coming to you live from the Capitol."_

"I got- I got an eleven!" I was sure to tearing up when he said that I scored a one. But now, with an eleven. I'm sure that my face proudly models a grin. My eyes bigger than a kitten's milk saucers.

"I knew you could, I saw how you got upset, then happier than you could ever be when he announced an eleven." Peeta being ever so nice.

"I knew you could sweetheart." Take a guess?

"Why an eleven I can defiantly work with that." Effie of course.

"Girl on Fire you burnt the rest, and you doubted yourself." Cinna says

"Alright everyone to bed, tomorrow we work on your angles."

"Angles for your interviews."

"Oh, right."

Morning comes oh too soon. Breakfast is near, so I stand up and collect my belongings. After changing I walk to the dining room, where it is quieter than reaping day in district twelve.

"So what's the plan for today Haymitch? Don't worry about talking while I'm eating, I'll pay attention."

"There's been a slight change in plans…" I look up, to see Haymitch a little uncomfortable.

"What type of change?"

"Peeta has been chosen to do his session in private." I feel betrayed. After all, I thought I could trust him. Obviously I can't. Not now.

"Oh, alright that's fine. How will training go down?"

"You will be with me for four hours and Effie for another four hours. You're with me first though."

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." I turn to look at Peeta. He avoids my gaze. Feeling guilty, I hope.

* * *

"I can't!"

"It's easy just pretend to be something you're not!"

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better."

"Well, it's true. You have the personality of a dead slug." Okay. Ouch, that one actually hurt.

"Well then you aren't doing your job, if you can't get me an angle!"

"You're the one that can't learn."

"Argh!" I am just so mad. I stand and walk out the room, heading to Effie's training room.

Peeta is still there when I walk in. I must look like a mess because when I walk in they both stare at me like I have grown second head.

"I'm done, listening to Haymitch; you can leave now, Peeta."

He only nods his head at me gets up and leaves. When the door closes behind him I finally release my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing let's just get started, please."

"Alright, first…"

* * *

Training with 'Effie' was horrible but not as horrible as Haymitch.

Soon enough I'm waiting, waiting for Cinna to come. That's right; I'm in the prep room. The prep rooms have already fixed my nails and hair, my nails a dark red color, my hair is in an complex style like a braid but with curls all the same.

"There she is!"

"Hello to you too Cinna."

"For this, your interview, I planned to put you in something very special."

* * *

Cinna didn't take that long to finish using me as a life size doll. He put me in a red dress, down to my ankles. He told me that when the time comes I spin and special surprise would happen.

So far all the Districts One through Eleven has gone. I am next.

I feel the anxiety starting to creep up on me.

Peeta is after me. Unlike me, this traitor, looks as cool as cucumber, wearing a simple black tux with red cufflinks. His face holds a cool factor. Like nothing bothers him. I wonder if he even remembers that he's going into the games.

Peeta did grow in District Twelve like me, but he grew up fearing the games from what I know of. Like all the other merchants.

"Up Next we have the Lovely Katniss Everdeen." My cue. I walk toward the stage. A technician waiting for me there, to let me know when I'm allowed up. I wait there until the man nods at me and motions toward Caesar.

"Well hello Katniss" I sit down.

"Hi Caesar." I zone out, I look toward the crowd looking at the capital people.

How is it that I am to be the next Ruler of Panem? I don't feel ready. I feel like a little girl on her first day of school. Ready to hold on to her mother's skirts. I didn't really have a mother, but no time for that. She made her choice and made mine.

"Katniss what do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"Seems like someone is a little overwhelmed by the cameras." The crowd cheers.

"Yes, Caesar. It's just that I'm so far away from home that I lose my mind by being in front of such wonderful people."

"Well we all love having you here. Right, everyone?" The crowd cheers.

"So we are all wondering. Who was that little girl you volunteered for?"

"Oh, she was my little sister."

"Was? Care to explain?"

"Oh Caesar, it's just such a sad story."

"Oh and what would that be?" Time for the truth I guess.

"My father and my ex-mother. They were married." No need to tell them that they defied the Districts 'rules' and 'beliefs.'

"One day-" _SCREEECHHHH!_ Well that was odd. "My ex-mother was on her way of having my ex-little sister. When she was finally here they were going to-" _SCREEECH! _"They were going to-" _SCREECH!_ Okay maybe I shouldn't tell him, them. Maybe it's a sign. "As I was saying, my ex-mother, she didn't like me."

"Please continue..."

"She-She got Little _PRIMROSE_ and suddenly she started screaming at me. Torturing me, she used me like I was slave. One day my father came home earlier than usual from the mines and found my mom whipping me."

"That's horrible. I feel very sorry for you."

"That's not all. My father was very in love with her so he decided to give her a second chance. Sadly my mother, didn't care, she beat me every day. All before my dad would get home. Then one day he came earlier and saw once more what she did to me while Little Primrose lived the life of a spoiled Brat?"

"Then why did you volunteer for her?"

"Because-" Screech! "Because-"_Screeech!_ "Well any last words Katniss?" I look at Cinna. He nods his head at me, I know it is time.

"Yes. I would just like to thank Cinna, for such amazing designs." I stand and twirl. I look at my feet and see that the dress is on fire. I hear the audience gasp. I twirl slower because I am getting dizzy. Than come to a stop, while trying to keep my balance.

"Well, what can we say? Our hearts are with you Girl on Fire." The buzzer sounds and Caesar grabs my arm and raises it above my head. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Girl on Fire." The crowd goes crazy and I walk off the stage headed to the viewing room where I would be able to see Peeta's interview.

"Hi there Caesar."

"Well, hello Peeta, so how is your stay at the capitol so far?"

"Very well actually, love the food here, very different than the food from district Twelve."

"Ah, yes. Our food we eat by doubles here."

"But I do have to say, the things here scare me."

"How so?"

"Well the showers, they have so many buttons. Tell me, do I smell like roses to you?" Caesar leans in and sniffs Peeta's jacket.

"Actually yes, yes you do. Do I?" I think there playing games here.

"Actually you do but not a lot, just faintly." They keep this banter going until Caesar asks Peeta a personal question.

"So tell me Peeta, is there a special girl back home you want to send a shout-out to?"

"No Caesar unfortunately I don't."

"Oh, come on handsome lad like you, must have a special girl waiting for him to get home."

"Well, there is this one girl, but things would never work out between us."

"Oh, come on, you win the Hunger Games, go home and she will fall you. Easy peas-y."

"Well, it's not that simple Caesar you see she...she came here with me..." I hear gasps coming from the Capital audience.

"Well, she is a delight. I'm very sorry Peeta. I can speak for all of us when I say, our condolences go with you." The buzzer sounds.

**A/N Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter currently being worked on. Please comment down below.**

**~The Music Girl :D **


	10. Count Down to Misery

**A/N New Chapter! Read and Review please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

I can feel the anger rise inside me. How can he say that? He has to be lying.

First, he tries to become friends with me, and then he betrays me. Now he says he loves me this boy knows nothing. I look up and see I have made my way over to the elevator.

* * *

Peeta P.O.V (First for this story?)

All I say, it's the truth. Well, at least how I feel about her. I just hope that these games don't change me. Because even if I'm in these games, it doesn't mean it's the end. It's not like we have anything. But, I do want to have a chance with her. Ever since that day in kindergarten. But, even I know, the only conversation I ever had with her, is long gone from her memory.

I just hope she believed the words I spoke tonight.

I walked off the stage thinking these words. When I look up, I see that in the Elevator, is Katniss. Her face blank, no emotions visible, but her fists say otherwise. I finally remember something that should have me more scared than Katniss hating me, while I'm entering the elevator.

The Games are tomorrow.

* * *

Haymitch P.O.V

That boy has more feeling than I have seen in that girl. She doesn't know how much the boy would risk just for her love. But his love must have boundaries. If her father finds out about this, he might just start his own version of these games. All for that boy.

Only I would know what he is. And only I would know what she is. It only complicates things even more. I told that boy not to proclaim his love her today. He didn't listen.

Effie, she can sense things. I think she's suspicious of everyone. Yet, I'm the one she thinks would know nothing. "Always drunk" She says. How would a drunken man know anything? This year, the games have been enhanced by a hundred percent.

I feel like they will have to watch what they say, what they do. It can start a rebellion, millions could get killed. But no, I shouldn't be thinking like this, I need to focus, help these kids. All to hope nothing wrong happens.

I can see the girl coming up in one elevator. She gets out and hides around the corner. Then I see the boy. He's looking at his shoes; he's not expecting her to return his feelings.

She walks out briskly and pins him to the wall. "You had no right to say those things about me." His upset and scared, you can tell. His eyes are wide open and their glistening. He looks like he's about to cry, the girl of his dreams hates him.

"I-I..." The tears are ready to fall. Gah, I don't want any of them getting hurt before the games even start. I have to help them both. Here and in the Games.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

"You had no right to say those things about me." I can feel the steam coming out of my ears. Even if it's not really there.

"I-I..." I don't let him finish.

"You-"

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"I should."

"No, you shouldn't!" Haymitch doesn't know anything.

"He's right Katniss, you can't hurt Peeta, and the Hunger Games start tomorrow." Effie?!

"Besides, he doesn't deserve you hurting him." Cinna?! Has everyone decided to go against me?

"Think of it this way sweetheart. Your interview was nothing. Now because of proclamation of his love for you, people will want to sponsor you and him."

"Why would they want to do that?!" I can still feel the steam coming out of my ears. My face red as a tomato.

"Because they love a good love story think about it 'The Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve." I don't like the sound of that.

"But were not Star crossed lovers."

"They don't know that."

"He made me look weak."

"Weak? He made you look desirable. Something you're not, you're as cuddly as a shark." I let go of Peeta. Then I look at his face.

He stayed quiet the whole time. He didn't fight back once. When I look at his eye's I see a little boy. Afraid, but defiant and wise. I shouldn't have done this to him. I look down at my feet, backing away. But I see his hands, there all bloody. I feel worse. I can't believe I did that. I want to apologize, let him forgive me, but don't I think he's going to talk to me now. Shards are visible; I look behind him and see that I pushed him into a vase.

"I-I'm sorry Peeta. I-I didn't know there was a vase there. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." I still have to act; it's a part of the job...for now.

He only gives me a slight nod. Portia runs over and grabs Peeta's hands and drags him toward the kitchen. Probably to get his hands cleaned.

I shouldn't feel bad, should I? I don't want to know, or hear anything else from them, so I walk back to my room. Hoping that, even though he betrayed me, I haven't lost a friend.

* * *

Peeta P.O.V

My heart is broken. I knew, NO YOU DIDN'T, Shut Up conscience. I knew I shouldn't have said that I loved her. NO YOU DIDN'T. HAYMITCH TOLD YOU NOT TO. So? I thought this would have been a good Idea, so to speak. Say my feelings and help her gain sponsors. Two birds with one stone. But all I did was made her hate me.

Now I'm in the Kitchen, Portia cleaning my hands. Sadly, Portia has chosen now, to tell me her thoughts on Katniss.

"She's just such a, I'm not even going to say it."

"Portia she not-"

"But she is, throwing you against a vase. Cutting your hands. She doesn't deserve you."

"But I love her. I always will."

"She doesn't deserve you, but I do."

"Whoa, ah you're old. And I love Katniss."

"Cinna and I are sixteen just like you too. Peeta you and I, we can be together."

"No, I'm sorry Portia, but I love Katniss." I stand up, more like running away when I reach the door. I head toward my room.

I know what I have to do in those Games. I have chosen and now I walk it through.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

"Alright good job everyone." I'm in the secret room, with the rest of my team. Rue, Max and Rina.

"So, tomorrow, when the podium rises, look for me. I will look at our surroundings and motion to wear we will head."

"What do we do when the gong sounds?" Rina, short for Katarina by the way, asks wanting to know the little details.

"You run, but grab whatever is closest to you, weapons and backpacks. Just don't risk your lives over something stupid." They all nod their heads at me.

"Aright everyone with me in the center it's time for the chant."

_"I am not a wimp, I am strong, I am not stupid, I am an Angel of Light, I open my wings, I flap my wings, to show that I am not one to give up. Because when faced with danger, I laugh in its face, knowing it cannot defeat me. I am an Angel, an Angel of Darkness."_ We all say together.

This chant is like a war chant, my ancestors made it. Through every generation we learn this chant. It raises our spirits because with this chant we know one thing we are who we are and we're proud.

I drop everyone off on their floors, and then walk back into my room. Its midnight, but I want to read my book once more before the games.

"Hello, Katniss, nice time to be awake isn't it?" Nice, now it's sarcastic too.

"Perfect time."

"I just wanted to tell you Katniss, it's not time yet. You can't tell them about who you are, not yet."

"If not now, then when?"

"You'll find that out on your own."

"Alright, is that all?"

"Hey, you're the one who opened the book, and no, this book will shrink tomorrow morning. Grab it and take it with you. It's something you are allowed in the games, along with your mocking jay pin of course."

"Alright, thanks, for your help. Will you ever tell me who you are?"

"Well, that's something for you to figure out, but I will give you a clue. During these games I will be watching over you, and I'm also genetically close to you. That is all, good night Katniss."

"Wait-" The glowing is gone. I'm on my own, I can do this, I was raised in District Twelve and the woods. I know about starving, I know about bows and arrows. I can win.

I will win.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. The sound of Effie's heels clicking away seems like she was here to wake me up.

The Hunger Games are today.

My prep team burst's in through the door. Flavius, Octavia and Venia are all seldom. They look at me with sad eyes.

"You'll do great Katniss." Their lying though I hear them mumble 'I think she'll get killed in the bloodbath you?' 'I think she'll get killed by that boy from District One.'

They think I'm going to lose, but they're wrong. I am going to win.

My prep team finishes combing my hair, put me in some black pants and tee-shirt. They walk with me until I get to the door, toward the hover. There, they stand looking down at their feet. I never told them who I was, and I'm not planning too.

Haymitch stands next to the hover, looking straight at me.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not going to lie to you, that boy, he'll do anything to get you home."

"You're wrong; he's been lying to you the whole time."

"Look, I don't have time for your incompetence, when you're in the arena ditch the cornucopia, run away, and find water."

I don't want to listen to him; I turn and face the hover. A rope ladder fell down and I grabbed hold of it. An electric current rippled through me, stunning me so that I could not move. The ladder started to retract, when it reached the top, to attendants pulled me in. The electricity ran out.

They sat me down in one of the many seats. In front of me, the rest of the tributes are sitting randomly. There were many more attendants holding some type of needle. One of them came to me.

"What are those?"

"It's a tracker, so that we can follow you inside the arena."

"Oh." The needle penetrated my shoulder skin. It was fast, but I could feel some pain.

I try not to look around. I don't want people to assume I'm a threat of any kind. Though my eleven might make that impossible by now.

When the hover lands they do not let any of us engage in interaction with each other. They rush us to separate rooms. Cinna is there.

He says nothing, but pins a number twelve to a jacket and makes me wear it. He looks his feet while gently pushing me toward the clear tube.

"Good luck in there Katniss."

"Thanks Cinna, I will be back."

"I know, if they'd let me bet, I would have bet on you."

"Thanks."

"Oh and here" He pulls out the mockingjay pin and my book.

"I had almost forgotten about that." He hands them to me. I put on the pin, the book shrinks and I hide it in my pockets.

I turn my back on him and enter the tube. I look at my feet as it rises and suddenly it's brighter.

When I look up I see trees, many trees, some grain and a river. In the middle of it all, the cornucopia.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 74__th__ Hunger Games!__"_ And the countdown begins.

"_30" _Look around, see your weapons.

"_20"_ A bow, they want to draw me out. 'Run' my conscious screams. I look around, I see Peeta.

"_10__"_ He looks at where I was previously looking and spots the bow. 'No, No' he motions with his head.

"_8…7…6…5…4…3…2…." _

Let the Games Begin.

**A/N Monday today, I hope you liked this chapter Review down below **


	11. Betrayal is More than Just a Word

**A/N So...I got you with Portia didn't I? : D I don't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote that. Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who actually review/reviewed, it makes me feel better. Onward with the story?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" And the countdown begins._

_"30" Look around, see your weapons._

_"20" A bow, they want to draw me out. 'Run' my conscious screams. I look around, I see Peeta._

_"10" He looks at where I was previously looking and spots the bow. 'No, No' he motions with his head._

_"8…7…6…5…4…3…2…."_

_Let the Games Begin._

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrayal is More Than a Word

Katniss P.O.V.

"1..." The monotone voice says and then the gong sounds.

It happens like a blur, here and there, tributes run. I want my bow, Rue needs her sling shot, I need daggers and snares, a mallet or a mace. I hope they can get that on their own.

I only see a backpack near me. I run toward it and pick it up, sadly, another tribute had the same idea. He tries to stab with a dagger, but I manage to trip him and he falls on his dagger.

I feel guilty but I shouldn't should I? No. I can't, I must not, I'm here for one thing and one thing alone. My crown.

I quickly brush of the dirt from my shoulder then turn and run. I feel like someone is watching me, deadly. Paranoid. I turn my slightly to see behind me and watch as Clove aims her knives at me. Running so I don't encounter more tributes I pull the backpack just in time to not get hurt. Three of her knives lodge themselves on my pack. 'Thank You Clove; you just made my life a whole lot easier.'

I run through the woods, lucky me I actually know how to survive in woods, hoping that my allies are able to track me and only them. I find a log; I sit on it and decided my backpack must be hidden there.

I hear multiple feet running in my direction, I panic. What if it's the careers? What if it's someone who will try to kill me? But, wait; they can't kill me, can they? Maybe to get my crown I have to kill. Or I will get killed instead. I climb up the tree a dagger in my pocket.

"Katniss, Katniss." They whisper as they run through the bushes. It's only Rina, Rue and Max.

"Up here." I speak normally hoping no one is near us. I jump of the tree, and walk toward them. Multiple bags weighing them down.

They drop the bags and plop down on the ground, finally getting a moment of rest. I see they are badly beaten, but that can't stop us, not yet, we must continue our walk, find safety. Come on, we must find a safe place to hide.

* * *

Rue P.O.V

Rina, Max and I are bruised, we're ecstatic that we found Katniss but we need to rest.

Rina, someone punctured her shoulder with an arrow. On the bright side we have an arrow...just no bow. Max, he's well he's a little tipsy from a hit with the mallet he'll get better...I hope. I was actually luck enough not get hurt, I grabbed the bag nearest to me and hopped onto a tree. No one came after me; apparently I'm not important enough.

As we're walking nightfall beckons upon us. But, we don't stop, Katniss eyes are drooping but she's holding on. Rina is alert but slowing down considerately, Max is slow just like Rina. I as well am staggering behind. Putting Katniss in the front once more becoming the leader of our pack.

I think our dehydration might be getting to us because we see a lake. With a waterfall and flowers dangling on top of it. Hiding the entrance, how did I see it? Did I mention there are some flowers/vines that are tangled and let us see through it? No? Well, now you know.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

We found a cave, we found a cave! And it's literally bound with water. Yes! Now we can stop.

"Everyone inside the cave we found our hide out." I gently say.

We walk into the cave, a little bounce in our step. We finally get to rest, but, we must check the packs first and bandage the rest of my team up.

There are smaller caves within the cave, but if there's something in there wouldn't it be better if we stuck together?

"Everyone, center cave, we must go through our packs first." I pull out mine and sit in the center. Then they follow my lead, pulling their packs they sit down.

I dump the contents out of my pack and inside are medical equipment, a needle but no substance, a small dagger. Rue takes out hers' and inside is a sling shot, a bottle and with iodine.

"Save that Rue, now we know the water is not safe." She nods and arranges everything neatly.

Rina and Max go next; inside theirs are three more bottles and iodine, then what we've been waiting for food lots of food. Apples, beef jerky, grain, broth, and carrots, soup. I think we will be fine for a while at the least.

"Alright, we are set for at the most four days. Now Rina, then Max come here so I can bandage you." Rina comes first then Max both wince a little when I press the bandage to them.

The cannon begins to count down. One, two, four, eight, twelve. Half of them are dead. Half of them are alive; I don't know which I am a part of. But it makes things easier. Doesn't it?

"Half dead. We should probably go to bed, tomorrow we go hunting."

"To kill or food hunting?" Evilly innocent Rue, she had much to learn.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I lay on the cave floor, thinking, Am I really who I think I am? As well as one person in my head Peeta. I don't know if I can kill him, can I?

* * *

Peeta P.O.V

They're killed, there all killed. Some of them didn't think they would. And now, they are. It's my fault isn't it? I shouldn't be a part of this. I just had to be a part of them. It goes against everything I believe l in, the careers their-their just so evil. Why, why did I do this? That's right only one thing would get me to do this. To protect her.

Katniss.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

Morning comes to soon. At least, I think its morning maybe it's night in Panem, but morning here. No, better not over think it.

"Wake Up, Rue, Rina, Max." They only stir not shake. As is someone put a sleeping potion on them.

They won't wake up, might as well go hunting for some fresh food for when they wake up. I walk to the entrance with two knives ready to be used. As I walk through the forest I hear movement. The Bush.

I aim my knife by bringing it to my neck then release. I hear something heave drop. I hope it's something good.

I walk to the bush slowly open it apart, a deer. Yes! I pull it as quietly as I can, luckily no blood is pouring out of its neck yet. I have to get it back and fast. When I finally get back to the cave, I hear shouts of discomfort.

"Where can she be?!"

"I don't know Rina; if I knew don't you think I would have told you?"

"Jeez, Max you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Both of you stop it; maybe she just went out for a while. Besides you said you could find her." Hmm, so she has a 'gift' that involves tracking.

"Yes, but I can't seem to uses it now." The arena must block almost all powers, or commoners can't use their powers on royals.

"How 'bout you Max, anything?" No I can't sense her presence it's like she doesn't exist at all.

"All of you stop, have you forgotten we are on live television?"

"Katniss, we are so happy you are alive."

"Gee, thanks, I just went out to get fresh meat. Anyone want a leg of deer?"

I hope they couldn't hear what they were saying or I am screwed.

* * *

After we eat our breakfast I know it's time, time to hunt some tributes.

"Alright grab some weapons a bottle of water and let's head out. Today the numbers should deplete." Screw that the games should end in two days...Max.

We head out stalking the tributes like predators. Night begins to come and we have no kills.

"Guys start heading back, I'll see if I can find any more food for us to eat."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, 'cause I'll be fine."

They start heading back and I walk around the perimeter. Truth is I sent them back because I know we're near Career territory.

I can hear them laughing, I climb up a tree and sit there. On a branch, on the outskirts of their territories, watching them laugh and eat like their kings. It's nice to know they have everything they have. I look all around their camp. I notice that they have their stocks piled up in one place, only one. Dirt is oddly scattered around, it doesn't look like the rest around it. Then there's the fact that as I see them eating I see district threes boy with them. Something fishy is going-

Peeta.

What is he doing with them? He-he can't be a part of them.

"Well, lover boy, where is your girl on fire? Any ideas?"

"I saw her go in that direction." He actually points in the direction that I came from.

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with her?"

"I am. I was, until she broke my heart." I what? He's got to be lying, right?

"Well, let's go hunting, three, stay here and guard the food."

"Yes, sir." Really? Why? Obviously they planted something, so why guard?

I watch as they come toward the tree where I sit. I follow them silently, watching their every move. Peeta lags behind the rest looking at the ground and occasionally looking up ahead. They stop and look somewhere in the distance. I look in the direction of their vision; some dumb kid set a campfire.

"Looks like we got our first victim of the night." Cato whispers.

I follow them as they go toward the fire. Kid doesn't know how to survive apparently. _Run kid, Run! _I'm trying to send them a mind message, it doesn't work. The kid, it's a boy, stands up and tries to leave. Run. He doesn't make it far when Cato pops up and drives his sword through his stomach. The boy screams and falls to the ground. Twitching in agony. They laugh and walk away, celebrating their victory. Peeta, still behind them keeps quiet.

I follow them as they walk toward their territory but they stop.

"Why hasn't the cannon sounded yet?" Uh-oh.

"Here I'll go finish him off." Glimmer says, I look closer and see she has my bow.

"No! I'll kill him; I was the one who stabbed him." Cato bellows.

"Stop it, I'll go kill him." Peeta looks at them for approval.

"What n-"

"Let him, let him prove himself." He walks back to the boy.

"Shh, it'll be over soon." He stays with the boy until he stops breathing. As he walks toward the Careers he walks faster almost a jog. I can hear them and I'm behind, not close to them yet.

"What took so long?" I'm finally in the middle, above of the group. I slip though, my foot inches above them. I hope they didn't notice as I quickly bring my foot back up.

"I killed him slowly with my dagger."

"Alright, let's get a move on; it's time for guard watch. Lover boy you've got first watch." Cato says. Peeta only nods his head.

They all turn their backs on him and walk toward their camp. Peeta says behind a little, and then begins to walk he stops below the branch where I am perched. He raises his hand and places it on my left boot. Gives it a little tap then walks way.

I think he knows I was there. I watch him as he walks away and as he begins to disappear through the trees he stops. He turns around and I think he looks directly into my eyes. Oddly, I think it's the moonlight but I think his eyes have a little glow. I gasp and he walks away. I don't know what I saw but I think its pain.

I jump on the branches until reach the cave. Everyone is asleep and so should I. I lie down and try to let sleep consume me, but those glowing blue eyes cloud my thoughts. As well as betrayal from the blue eyed boy.

* * *

Peeta P.O.V

I saw her. She followed me, us maybe it was me. She saw who I teamed up with.

I want to cry, she saw what I am now. A career wannabe.

I just have one thing to hope for. Her love, for her not to hate me. I just hope, okay three, she doesn't believe I betrayed her and all of district twelve.

* * *

**A/N Ta da? Well, short chapter sorry. But, I'm still trying, as well as I already am righting chapters for another story (Hunger Games as well) but that won't be posted until this story is completely finished.  
**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review...please? I still can't get over the Portia loving Peeta.  
**


	12. Just a Dream

**A/N Hello, my fellow readers I'm back. I hope you like this next chapter. Now, any thoughts on the teaser trailer :O? I was so entertained my mom was laughing at me. Anyways Enjoy! And please...REVIEW :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Peeta P.O.V

Night went my quickly, I'm too lazy to explain all the details. But all that happened was shifts; I took the first four then Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and David. I was asleep most of the night, so I don't know what happened, what they talked about. But I overheard from Cato that there were black lights shining through the forest.

They think it's a signal, something's in the forest and they want to know what it is. They don't care if they have to kill it. If it's something important, they'll have it as their prize, tonight.

They will find it, they will kill it, and they will make it theirs.

"Lover boy, time to go."

"Common David"

"No, he stays guard the food. We have early hunting to do."

"Oh, alright."

* * *

We walk half of the day, hello to pointless walking and heat strokes. Careers walk and walk and walk that's all they do. The might be hunting but it means nothing to them. Like the title implies, it's nothing but a game, for them anyways. To me it's torture like poison running through my veins. Now, through it seems like it isn't poison has taken over my body.

Like I said before, it's noon-ish. We have eaten nothing but a piece of bread, which I am getting quite annoyed of. Ironic is it not? The baker's son denies his love for bread. Oh joy.

I know I am 'joyful', hopeful at the least but I don't feel like there is anything for me to be happy in this place. It's like the arena slowly sucks the joy out of you. But, it also might give you hope, oh, who am I kidding this place has no hope. None to give, none to take.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V (about the time Peeta's P.O.V starts)

Great another night gown by, another day come forward. Now, just to feel like I actually belong here. Moreover, like I really am to be the next Queen.

But, first to take control, beat these games. It has to be somewhat easier now that I have help. Not that I need any.

"Alright, everyone huddle up. Last night when I sent you all back, I headed back to enemy territory."

"How could you Katniss, we're trying to help you and you-"

"Listen Rue, sometimes you have to do these things. Now as I was saying, you all will set off fires one by one. You will whistle. The rest of you, I'll tell you as we go."

"Why are we doing this though?"

"Rina, I didn't think I would need to explain, but fine. The careers have a pyramid of supplies. I will go and destroy them; you all will be the distractions."

"But how are we the distractions?" Wow Rina ask a lot of questions

"They don't call me 'The Girl on Fire' for nothing."

* * *

"Walk with me Rue, see and feel what I see."

"I don't know Katniss, I feel as though there's something you're not so sure about."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, Rue, remember what I told you. Fly toward the pit we built toward the east section of the arena. Wait until you see the other fires start to light your own. Then run, run and don't stop, do zig zags if you must, but, don't get caught."

"Alright, I'll see you in a while Katniss."

"One more thing Rue, think you can do a three note whistle. The one I heard you doing one morning?"

"Didn't intend on anyone knowing about that, but okay."

She turns around and climbs up a tree. Swiftly as if she were a full on adult squirrel. Then jumps from branch to branch. As if she was a flying squirrel. I watch her until she disappears from my view.

I begin my journey towards the careers campsite. Making no noise as if I wasn't touching the ground like a ghost. Or the result of an mad scientist, a Dark Angel.

As I reach their campsite, I take in their state of position. Tents are positioned in a circle all facing a different location of the woods. I want to know where his tent is, but, should I?

No, no I shouldn't, I came here for one reason and one reason only. Destroy the careers resources. I watch silently from afar as they lie on the grass. The district three boy, guarding the pyramid of resources. I know there are mines placed on the ground. Why else would the district 3 boy be there? Out of the goodness if the careers hearts? Fat chance.

I climb the nearest tree and pear myself on top of it. Watching them and the sky until I see the first sign of smoke. At a moment's notice smoke rises, two directions, north east and south east.

"There are two different directions, where do we go?" Clove questions Cato while looking repeatedly at different directions.

"Split up."

"How?" Dumb Glimmer.

"Boys this way" he points at north east "and girls that way" he points at south east "three you stay here."

They run their own destinations in mind. The third fire, Rues fire starts, the district three boy sees and decides to go himself. I watch him as he runs off with a rifle at hand. Not much he can do though he could barely hold it right.

I stay at my branch surveying the pyramid; if something were to fall the mines would set off blowing all to pieces...a bag of apples! There's a bag apples at the very top. I aim my bow and arrow then release. The tip of the arrow rips a small piece of the bag that contains the apples. One by one they fall as if there were steps. They tumble until one lone apple hits the ground. I quickly slide off the tree. Happiness may be visible on my face, but it doesn't last long. As the mines set off I try to run, but the explosion reaches me on my third step. The force of it pushes me toward the tree. My face kisses the tree, but I pull back.

There is a strange ringing in my ears, the trees are blurry. I don't care; I stand up and continue to run. I trip once and touch my ear. I felt warmth and I now I know why, there's blood coming out of my left ear.

Once I reach the hide out cave, I see Rina and Max only them.

"Where's Rue?!" I can't hear them, only see their shaking heads.

I just remembered, I didn't see Rues fire start. My eyes go wide as I begin to run toward Rues fire.

East.

It's not that far, I'm south. I don't know if the rest are following but I don't care. My hearing has somewhat restored, so much that I can hear around me.

"Rue?!" Where are you?

"Katniss!" No, her voice is panicked. Something's wrong.

As I walk in the clearing I see her wrapped up in a net. I grab my knife and cut her out.

"Oh my wings, Rue are you okay?"I let her go.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the pi-" I look at her and she- she has a spear through her stomach.

"No…" Wait I have a knife. I look up to see Marvel, a smug grin on his face. I aim my knife and quickly release it before he sees it coming. Right on the heart. He drops down immediately, dead.

I hear another gasp behind me to see Rina, crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" I look down to see Rue slowly closing her eyes.

"No, Rue, please don't, please don't go."

"I'm sorry Kat." She says with her final breaths. I sob quietly, and then hear Rina speak up behind me, "Max is dead as well, he's only a few feet from us, and I'll leave you to Rue." She walks away as I look around at the flowers. I grab some and create a bouquet, put them on her so it hides the wound. Then grab more and arrange them on her hair making a tiara. As I walk away I turn back and give Rue the three finger salute, finally walking away to find a dead Max.

I sob for him too; he was my ally, my friend. I do the same for him as I did for Rue, a Crown on top his head. I give him the three finger salute then slowly walk away. As I pass the 'border' of the trees, I hear the low whistle. Rue's low whistle being repeated by the mockingjays then replaced by the whirlwind of the hovercrafts.

* * *

**A/N I just had too, didn't I? Sorry...But are they really dead? Are they really? Hmmmm? Review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	13. Run the Night

**A/N Hello...I am so freakin sorry this took so long at first I was a little lazy then finals came and I got writers block and theses last two weeks I was in another Country. Guate to be exact and I had no internet. But excuses don't mean a thing, I am really sorry please don't hate me. T.T **

**Update: I am currently writing more chapters so no worries. So please R&R .-. please...  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**  


* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

The day continued on, even if two of the littlest tributes have just died. Both the killing of a sidekick. Marvel.

Why must the good die young? I want the games to end already, I'm actually starting to question the purpose of these games. It's not like there's a evil scientist ready to destroy humanity, so why bother?

I listen and hear only the faint sound of the wind picking up. The hovers, probably, looking to see if they 'missed' any dead tributes.

"Kat, you do know how many tributes are left right?"

"Yeah Rina, why?"

"Oh umm no reason."

"Oh, well, lets just go to sleep got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

I wake with a startle, I can feel the emptiness of cave. I look around by lifting my face slightly, no sign of Rina. Suddenly I hear a slight movement in the bushes. The dropping of a sponsors gift, but, where is Rina?

I walk toward the parachutes canister, I reach toward it quickly making sure no one is near to see me.

Swiftly, I open the canister only to find a note inside, it read:

_She's gone, find your way with the other half. -Haymitch_

I glance back into the canister and see a bit of bread, Peeta, he wants me to find Peeta. Wait, that would also mean "she" is Rina and she left the alliance. Shiz, now I really do have to be a lone ranger. Walk theses paths, alone, trying to find Peeta. How am I even supposed to find Peeta. Blowing up their food supplies could mean that they relocated.

But, no it can't be, they are like bees to honey. The lake flowing and them, they can't stray far. I would have done the same if it weren't for my wilderness training.

I speed walk into the opening of the cave which was dimly lit. I open the vines slightly, enough to allow me to see the remaining items. I collect what I know: I will need, fruits, a pair of socks, pants and a bit of medicine. I debate the medicine might be a tad useless and can slow me down, but just in case I should probably bring it.

I slowly abandon the cave covering it once more with the vines because with any luck I might use it again.

I don't know which way to go, but with a pull of my pack, I let the wind carry me.

* * *

Night fall is soon to fall and I haven't reached Peeta yet. Where could he be, it feels like there is a force trying to keep us apart. Never giving up, only to seem gone and back in an instant.

Suddenly the air around me get's freezing cold. I have never felt this cold inside the arena. I decide that it is better to make camp, not on the ground, no. The ground is idiotic,but, that could also be the wings talking.

I look up above, into the trees. Dark green enveloped in the darkness, beckoning me forward. I made up my mind I shall sleep within the trees, on a branch.

I begin climbing the tree until I reach a halfway point in plain view, I do believe there is no one left to climb as high as I can. I sit on the branch looking into the sky. I know I've said this before, but, what if I not ready to become Queen. To quote Peeta _"I don't want to be a piece in their games."_

"Well look who we have hear Peeta's other half." I hear the rustling of the leaves, their heavy foot steps disturbing the nature of never-free leaves. Their laughing disturbing the silence that I had accustomed myself with. Despicable Cato is like a traveling magnet, traveling into dangerous territory. My eyes disobey me and wander in the small crowd, thinking of the odds of my survival.

_ARE THY SURE ABOUT THAT? OR ARE THY SEARCHING FOR THE PUREST OF WATERS?_

I need not of you now conscious for I do not know what you speak of. Needless to say my eyes continued to study them all until they reach a pair of blue orbs staring intently into mine.

Betrayal. Beckoning me forward, almost like a challenge (his eyes I mean).

"You see lover boy here" he motions towards Peeta "led us straight to you, clever boy, something about the fates showing him the way, no idea what that means but sure why not. Now it's only you against all of you." I scowl at Cato for one of his flaws shows easily.

I study them intently, they might be careers but they continue to have fatal flaws. Trained since birth to kill but received the ego to be killed. Even though he might not be a career, Peeta has the biggest of them all.

"You can't kill me unless you can reach me and how do you think you're going to accomplish that?" I stare them down, eyes narrowing. I climb a bit farther nearing the top. Farther into the skies like a bird trying to find it's freedom. While silence falls among them all and we're able to hear the tortured screams of the night.

As I reach the branch I stand, steadying myself with trunk then releasing it. My gaze shifts to them down bellow, I feel myself starting to glow, but I control it and it becomes a dim shadow. Finally I feel and look like the true heir to the throne.

Peeta P.O.V.

Katniss, why Katniss? Of the other two people that aren't in this alliance, why did we have to stumble upon her. This might push her toward the edge. It's enough and I know for her not to trust me. Enough to make her think that all I want is to murder her and anyone else who is a threat to my winning.

Granted, I did have a weird feeling. As if someone was pushing me toward her and I blamed it on the fates. But, I had hoped it was just something I ate, nothing. Hunger.

I study her as she climbs the trunk of the pine tree. As she reaches a higher branch she stands, defiant to all around her. The darkness almost hugging her. But the gamemakers show off their powers, making her seemingly radiant and making everything around her a tad bit darker.

"It might be dark, but it light enough for us to guard you and as it is dark our spirits have only risen. As creatures of the darkness we must fight." Cato leader of the careers, the only career, that doesn't like changing their mind when something happens.

"Cato, can't we sleep?"

"No Clove. We must stand, fight our way through, prove them all wrong." He says sounding almost cynical. But, even I can't, I just can't continue, I feel as though all the power I posses has been drained from me that I collapse into a sitting position.

"Cato, please. Can't we just sleep, it's not like she's going anywhere." Please forgive me love.

A low rumbling sound came from Cato's throat, threatening and dangerous like a dog. "Fine, but I want security, guard her and don't let her see any possibility of escapement. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all respond while I stay quiet. What good is it for me to respond I'm already in shallow waters.

* * *

The dark of the night went lived fairly quickly and soon enough Glimmer awoke me from my slumber. It was my shift.

"Mellark wake up no time to waste, I need my beauty sleep." She said groggily.

"Yeah, fine." She takes me place sleeping in the dirt pile I had made for myself.

My eyes shift toward the tree where Katniss sleeps peacefully but all I find is a tracker jacker nest. Even in the darkness the glowing danger of this creature illuminates the night. Where the ell, pardon my language, is Katniss?

Searching up and down the tree with my limited eye sight I search for her. She sits on a high branch, I guess I looked way to high. Her eyes catch mine faster then I could could ever catch hers. I motion my eyes toward the nest.

I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! PLEASE, BELIEVE ME! I BEG OF YOU BELIEVE ME! BELIEVE ME! Believe me...

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

Sitting in the darkness alone, one tends to be afraid, but I was made from the darkness. Night only gives me strength, the sun has no effect, but they don't know. I was made to rule over them all, I was given a special ability: Interference. Doesn't sound special though right? But, it allows me to see in the dark, something normals can't do unless they've been 'touched.' Anyhow, I sat through three of their shifts and now it was Peeta's turn.

I plan to make him ally now. Once I see my chance I will move in.

My eyes catch Peeta's as he searches for me. His eyes though in the dark shine brighter than everything around him.

His eyes move toward the top of the tree but not the very top. I slowly shift my gaze and notice a Tracker Jacker nest and I stiffen. Trackers, result of the politics of the Kingdom. Deadly creatures they are, combination of Jabber jays which mimic voices and another creature which I can't remember. (Shows how much I remember of my fathers words.)

I look back to Peeta, he sat down his back facing me. Was he trying to show me the nest? I don't know but this is my chance.

I begin to descend but a parachute infiltrates my journey. I open it and find rope, exactly what I needed. I continue my descend until I'm inches away from him. I slowly kneel down without making a noise and lean into his left ear.

"Don't move." I whisper and watch as he visibly stiffens. I quickly grab a clean pair of socks of mine and gag him then tie his hands tightly. Like I'm kidnapping him. Possibly. I help him stand "Don't move."

I sneak my way to Glimmer's side and grab what rightfully belongs to me. The bow and arrows. Then move back to Peeta's side.

"On my mark you follow me. Got it?" He nods. "Good." I notch my arrow on the bow preparing it to be released. I aim toward the nest then release it. I instantly pull Peeta and begin to run. As I cross into a clutter of trees a few feet away, I begin to hear the screams of agony and a few humming trackers who chase us. I successfully avoid them but I can't say the same for Peeta as I hear him slightly scream, softly and quieter because of the gag.

We ran for a long time and every minute that passed weakened Peeta. It's a miracle that he didn't pass out, usually the instantly do, but he didn't. We finally reach the cave where I the vines are our cover. The sun begins to rise, and I know we won't know who died until night fall. I separate the vines and gently push him in then enter myself.

"I'll untie you if you promise not to run away or scream." He nods, "Alright." I reach for his arms then untie him letting his untie the gag himself. He stands there looking at me and I see faint tear lines.

"I'm not going to kill you, you know, unless you attack me."

"I would never attack you Katniss." I look at him disbelievingly.

"I tied you and kidnapped you but I want to ask you one thing."

"Yeah?" He whispers a little scared.

"Do you wan to be my ally?" He look straight into my eyes, begins to open his mouth to answer.

Then passes out. Crap.

* * *

**A/N Well that's what I have in storage just for this chapter. No worries though I am currently writing more chapters *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

**But yeah, sorry for the really long wait. So Review please :3 **

**- The Music Girl ( ´▽｀)**


End file.
